Edge of Darkness
by hannibal1996
Summary: A sidequel to the Aftermath. Chamberlaine is yet to recover from the Whites but as it does, a young journalist will uncover the dark truth of Ralph White and his family.
1. Childhood home

**Hello and welcome. So...I finally finished the first chapter, I decided to take a different approach to it but it will mainly focus on Ralph's backstory as well as Carrie and Arthur's life.**

Chapter 1: Childhood home

Chamerlaine, Maine the town that changed the way everyone looked at the world. Everyone lived in the town just wanted to live their life, nothing special or important but it meant something to them, people had their identities and that means a lot. Nothing ever happens here, nothing big anyway...There might be a burglary which would become the next big news story but the majority of the time was that a dog went missing. Then that day came, June 22 2013, the day that made the earth stand still.

 **June 22, 2013**

Lucy Parker, is a journalist for the local newspaper which mainly covered missing dogs and general public news was sat in her living room, typing away on her computer. She was tired and it was late but she was determined to write the article about Father McHale, the local priest. There were rumours about him, there had been for years but everyone dismissed them which was until a young man killed himself and wrote something about McHale in his nearly burnt suicide letter.

"You still writing that article...They won't publish it, they'll chase you out of town." Sarah Galsworthy, Lucy's housemate said as she walked into the room. She worked in the small law office in town, she didn't really like it but it paid the bills.

"Well somebody needs to look into it, even if it's only a rumour." Lucy said as she kept her eyes locked onto the screen. Lucy and Sarah were in their mid twenties and just finished school, they were trying to become adults and slowly regretting that.

"Just be careful ok, he's best friends with that dick Hargensen who practically runs this town." Sarah explained. Sarah sat on the sofa and turned on the television, both girls had short brown hair but Sarah was more tidy, having straightened her hair whereas Lucy kept hers messy and all over the place. They were both fairly tanned, recovering from a holiday in

spain and losing the tan they worked so hard for.

The two spent an hour doing what they were doing and then it happened, then they heard the explosion. The two dashed out of their house to see what was happening, they watched the burning school and stood there in shock.

"I'm going to get closer, you coming?" Lucy said as she slowly started to walk towards it, starting to get faster and faster.

"Yeah, hang on." Sarah said as she followed her friend.

The two were sprinting down the road, looking at all the people gawking at the smoke. As they got closer there seemed to be more damage, it started off as a car being upside down or a street light on the ground but as they got closer it got worse. Sarah stopped to look at a burning car, she swore there were people inside it, the flames shocked her, consuming her soul.

"Come on?" Lucy yelled when she noticed where Sarah was. As she went to go to her friend a van smashed through a building and hit the burning car. The black van moved like it had been thrown and skidded across the road but as it hit the burning car it crashed into another house an exploded. Lucy fell to the ground, unable to see what was happening. She managed to get up and ran round the burning van and saw Sarah on the ground, bleeding. She had been hit by several pieces of burning debris and a hit to the head.

 **22nd May, 2016**

Three years, nearly three years since the massacre and everything had turned to shit. Lucy was fired from the newspaper because she couldn't handle it, she just didn't know what to do...Ever since that night, everything she wrote, everything she had done revolved around two names...Carrie and Ralph White. She investigated Carrie because she wanted to know how someone like Carrie became what she was and then there was the mystery of Ralph...The man who came and left, leaving hell behind him.

"You know you can't dedicate your life to a couple of dead nuts right." Casey said as he walked into Lucys room which was now a converted basement. After the massacre she had to move out of the house and move in with a few guys she knew, she now lives in their basement. The room was nice, it had a bed and a television along with a desk but she spent too much time in there for anyone liking.

"My book will be done in a few months, just let me finish this chapter." Lucy explained as she kept her eyes glued to the screen whilst Casey looked at her board filled with newspaper clippings and documents, he was worried at this point.

"What's this one about? How Ralph got into a fight with the Russian mob?" Casey joked but Lucy just glared at him.

"No, I'm researching his childhood." Lucy said as she printed out a document and pinned it onto the board. The document had a picture of a forest fire and some old cabins being with it.

"Let me guess...His parents were drunks and abused him...He was born with his power and nobody understood him." Casey mocked, Lucy was getting annoyed at this point.

"Funny but no...He grew up in a cult that was based a few miles out from here. There's nothing left of it, they lived in the woods and most of them died in a fire." Lucy corrected as she looked at the document and started to highlight some of the text.

"Really?" Casey asked, he didn't really believe it, it seemed a little too strange even for the Whites.

"Yeah and then he went straight into the army, did you know that? This guy was a war hero and everyone forgets about that." Lucy said as she pointed to a picture of Ralph in his military uniform in Afghanistan.

Later that night Lucy was walking to the shop. She hated going to the shop, it was just the worst. Everytime she walked in there was a child screaming or someone complaining about the price of cigarettes. The young man on the tills looked like he wanted to die and so did half of the shoppers. She stepped in and picked up a jar of coffee, trying to drown out the noises but they were to loud. All she could hear was the screaming of that night, she could feel the heat on her skin and the smoke filling her lungs...It was still real to her.

"Lucy? Lucy Parker?" Someone asked, pulling Lucy out of the flames. Lucy looked at the girl who was stood next to her, she didn't know her. The girl was around Lucy's height with long black hair and mixed race, she seemed to be a mixture of Japanese and European with sharp cheekbones. Lucy looked at her eyes and saw the same look that she had, she looked like she had been through hell. The girl was dressed in black leather biker clothing but her right hand was shaking.

"...Yeah, who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I heard you were writing a book about Ralph White." The girl replied.

"Yeah, hang on, how do you know that?" Lucy asked, her heart stopped and she was worried.

"I knew him. We...Were family." The girl said.

"I thought he grew up in a cult...He didn't have any family?" Lucy asked. She was sure he didn't have any relatives who were still alive, most of the other from the cult died in the fire and his family are dead.

"I grew up with him, I can show you if you want." The girl said. Lucy was skeptical but she felt like she needed to, she had to.

 **Memories?**

 _Carrie was once a child, something everyone seems to forget when they write articles about her. They mention the abusive mother or the distant father and the toll that has on someone but they never write about what it must be like to grow up with that, what it does to a person. I spoke to Stella Hora, a neighbour who watched Carrie grow up and 'friend' to Ralph. She said that Carrie was often locked in a closet when she was a child. The argument is that she was locked in the closet to pray but pray for what? Forgiveness? According to Stella it was originally for help but it turned into forgiveness. Carrie locked herself into the closet at a young age to avoid her parents arguing...The drunk veteran and the mentally ill mother, a combination that no child should have to meet. That's the point I'm trying to make with this book, it's not just what you know. Carrie locked herself in so that she could hide and be with the cross in the cupboard, the one she liked but as time went on she was told to hide in her special place when there would be an argument and then later on...She would be forced in. Her safe haven became her nightmare. One thing I wandered when I was writing this, what did she think about?_

 **Flashback**

Carrie was sat in the closet, she liked to think about having a perfect family and a boy to take her to prom. She knew it wouldn't come true… But it kept her spirits going, the fool's hope. She stared at the cross on the wall, begging the lord for help but there was never a reply. It took longer than usual for Ralph to come to her rescue, he pulled the door open and stood there with the light behind him. Carrie looked up at him and he helped her out, pulling her out of the darkness.

Carrie hated the closet but what was always worst was what came next. She would often be sent to her room afterwards but as she walked up those creaky stairs, all she could hear was Ralph screaming at the already ill Margaret. She didn't know why he wouldn't take her away and put her in a home, she begged him a few times but he always told her that they need to stick together. Like always she would lock herself into her room and try to drown out the screaming but it never worked, it was never enough.

Ralph always had a problem, he was one of those people who could never catch a break but then again, he didn't help himself. After his usual session of screaming at Margaret, she would go to bed which meant Ralph was left to his own devices. He opened up his bottle of Bushmills and started to drink whilst watching television. He looked at the scars on his arm and started to think to himself, he started to remember his days before this.

 _"You fucking cunt."_

That voice, that voice haunted him. He thought for a second and then downed his drink. He then looked at the scars on his wrists and the needle marks on his arm. He then poured himself another drink and continued to watch the television, trying to drown out the demons in his head. Then he saw it, the fire and the rage...He couldn't let it go.

"FUCK SAKE!" Ralph screamed as he threw his glass at the wall. He heard something behind him, it was a footstep. He swung around and saw his daughter sprinting up the stairs

He followed her upstairs, trying to make sure she wasn't afraid. She tried to close her door quickly but he stopped her. This happened to Carrie a lot, things just wouldn't move or work suddenly...It always scared her. She jumped into her bed and Ralph walked in, looking at Carrie and coughed.

"You know when I was in the marines, we tried that trick on our drill sergeant during basic training after a night out...It didn't work for him either." Ralph said as he walked into the room, standing in the shadows like the monster she feared.

"Sorry...I got scared." Carrie said. Ralph stepped out of the shadows and sat on the floor, looking at his daughter.

"Scared of what?" Ralph asked softly.

"Just scared." Carrie replied but he knew what she meant.

"It's ok, nobody is ever...Ever going to hurt you." Ralph said as he tried to reassure Carrie but he knew what it was like, there would always be a monster under the bed no matter how many times you checked.

Once Carrie went to sleep Ralph went downstairs and entered the basement, his private space. He sat on his chair and found his trunk hidden under all of the rubble. He pulled it out and opened it, it was like looking into the past, a horrible, painful past. He picked up an old bottle of Vodka and a few photographs and started to think.

Ralph stared at the photos for another hour, thinking about those memories, memories that he hated to think about. He looked through the photos. Some of them were of him when he was in the army, stood with a few of his friends just before they went on patrol. He took a deep breath and walked out of the house and jumped into the car.

He drove for a few miles, towards the edge of the town and pulled up alongside the road. It was the middle of the night and it was freezing, ralph threw on his leather jacket but it wasn't enough. As he went to explore the woods used his flashlight to show him the way but he knew where everything was.

He continued walking for about half an hour and then he found it, he found the ruins of his old home. He walked around the destroyed camp, it looked like an old summer camp with wooden cabins and tents but they had been ravished by fire….Fire he could still feel today. He stood in the middle of the camp for a few moments, taking in the memories and wanting to run away from them but he felt a sudden urge to be there.

"What a waste of time." Ralph said as he started to walk out of the camp. He was angry, he didn't know why he did it but he did.

As Ralph walks away somebody in the shadows watches him, hidden in the shadows was another person who knew Ralph all too well. As Ralph walked through the woods, he began to hear footsteps or think he did and then...A branch snapped.

Ralph turned around and used his powers to pull several trees to the ground, revealing his stalker.

"Jess?" Ralph asked himself as he looked at his stalker. The stalker was dressed in black gym clothes and holding a crossbow, he couldn't make her out but she had short blonde hair but a lot of her face was covered in a mask. She fired the crossbow and hit Ralph in the chest, he dropped to his knees and then to the ground, he looked at the figure walk towards him, his heart was beating as fast as it could despite the blood pouring out of his chest.

"You fucking cunt." Ralph whispered to himself, regretting his decision and trying to pull through. His mind was starting to clear, images of Carrie and Margaret were flooding his mind, images of Barbara and Rachel….Images of everyone he cared about but they were starting to blur, his mind was slipping away as he fell to the ground.

The figure approached him, looking down at him. He tried to look up but he could barely see, he could barely stay awake, he was covered in blood, he was in a puddle of it. Then darkness came...Darkness followed by silence.

 **Present**

The girl and Lucy were walking through the forest. It was the middle of the night and Lucy was freezing, she was trying to hide it since the girl didn't seem to be affected by it. They continued walking through the forest and approached the site of the old camp, there wasn't much left but rubble and dust, no trees were growing, nothing could.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"Home." The girl replied. Lucy looked at her, clearly worried about who she was but all she could think about was what she said to her in the shop, they were family.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. What do you think about the story? What would you like to see? Should I have done a different approach? Carrie and Arthur will appear in the next chapter. So is it worth continuing? Until next time, have fun.**


	2. School Fight

**Chapter 2: School fight**

Darkness, they tell you that when you die all you see is darkness but that isn't true...It's just red, red from the blood that pours into your eyes. The sockets get completely flooded and the eyes begin to drown in it, the blood itself comes from the brain when to heavily damaged...Ralph didn't see this, he saw a blinding light and he awoke. He looked around to see that he was in one of the wooden cabins. The memories started to come back and he tried to drown them out but it was harder than he thought.

He crawled out of bed, his chest was hurting like hell. He managed to pull himself up and walk towards the door, pushing it open, he looked outside. His attacker was sat in the middle of the cabins. The cabins surrounded a small campfire spot which was where the attacker sat, staring into the woods.

"That hurt you know." Ralph said as he walked towards the girl that he referred to as Jess.

"Life hurts." Jess replied

"You shot me Jess….Seriously? What the fuck?" Ralph scolded the girl as he walked towards her, he had to take it slow because of the wound.

"Seriously? You've done so much worse." Jess replied as she got up to look at the man.

"I was a soldier...it's what we were meant to do." Ralph tried to justify it as much as he wanted but they both knew what he had done.

"You weren't a soldier Ralph...You was a hitman. You were born to be a killer and you grew up a killer." Jess replied.

"But I couldn't live as a killer...I eventually had to quit." Ralph replied.

"You never stop being a killer brother...You'll always be a killer no matter where you go." Jess said. Ralph stood there for a moment, staring at her but he knew that she was right.

 **X**

Lucy was stood in the campsite with the girl. They were stood where the old campfires used to be, you could still see the burn marks on the ground. The girl sat in front of it and rested, Lucy stood behind her and was waiting for a response.

"Family? Like...Both Whites?" Lucy asked. She was taking notes on her phone, trying to get as much down as she could whilst the gun just smiled at her.

"No...My last name is black, our last names are based on colours? Like Reservoir Dogs?" The girl replied.

"What?" Lucy asked. She looked at the girl, excited about what she just said.

"...I'm joking, that's fucking stupid even for this cult. Oh, we grew up in a cult...And in the cult we were turned into superpowered mercenaries against our will...Kinda like the plot to Deadpool." The girl said as she howled with laughter.

"Seriously? Supersoldier cult...Let me guess, illuminati?" Lucy asked, still excited and typing notes into her phone so quickly that she wasn't sure that it was actually typing.

"More like soldiers of god sort of thing...Look it was complicated. We grew up here with telekinesis and became killers….Deadpool." The girl explained, still chuckling a little.

"That's not Deadpool...Anyway, why are you telling me this?" Lucy asked, she was skeptical and knew it sounded crazy.

"He was my brother...And they speak of my niece as if she was a monster...I want their story told properly. He wasn't this monster that they make him out to be, none of us were." The girl explained.

"...Ok, where do we start?" Lucy asked.

"The night I shot Ralph with an arrow?" The girl said, revealing herself to be Jess which Lucy was not yet aware of.

"...Jesus." Lucy sighed, she knew this was going to be a long night.

 **X**

Carrie was sat in her room, she could hear the radio from her room and liked to listen to it as she stared at the ceiling. She stared at a spider spinning it's web in the corner of the ceiling, dancing as it connected the webs together to make the beautiful pattern that it did. As she stared at it, she started to concentrate on the spider, watching it dance as it spun its web she imagined what it would be like to not have to worry about anything, that the only thing that mattered was something so basic.

She looked at the creature, something everyone was so terrified of but for the same reason they killed it...Just because. She started to wave her hands in the air, trying to mimic the spider as she listened to the piano music on the radio. The spider then stopped, it just stood on the web and was clearly proud of its home but as she stared at it, she wasn't sure if it looked at her back but she liked to think that it did. She stared at the small eight legged creature, no bigger than her thumb and watched it continue making its web, extending it to the window where the rain attacked the glass.

"Carrie...Come on, Arthur's waiting." Margaret said as she burst into the room, taking Carrie away from her trance like state.

"I'm going." Carrie said as she jumped off the bed and ran downstairs where the tall, blonde teen was stood.

"You ready for that test?" Arthur asked. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt as well as a brown jacket,he had his hair pulled backwards. He had his book bag on his and waited for Carrie to pick up her pink rucksack.

The two left the house and walked down the street, getting ready for school. Carrie still shaken from the night before but didn't want to talk about it but Arthur could tell but he knew she wouldn't speak about it but that never stopped him.

"You looked tired." Arthur pointed out. Carrie kept her head down but Arthur knew what was happening.

"It was a long night." Carrie replied.

"One of those night?" Arthur asked. He knew about the problems Carrie had to put up with at home but there was nothing he could do.

"Yeah." Carrie replied as the two arrived at the school.

The day was long and dragged, Carrie hated it, she didn't want to be there. She was sat in her classroom, begging for it to end. Lunchtime was even worse, Arthur was nowhere to be seen so she started to eat alone. She hated being alone, being left alone with her own thoughts and fears. She wasn't concerned about her father disappearing, he did it all the time but it was the condition that he often came back in afterwards. She tried not to think about it but at the same time she had to.

She tried to zone out, trying to stay in her own world but at the same time escape the darkness. As she did a group of kids walked over to her table. They were the same age as Carrie and only around thirteen at the time but as they approached, acting like they owned the world.

"Hey Carrie…" Billy Nolan said, one of the school bullies said as he walked up to her, leaning onto the table and pushing her lunch tray to the side.

"Go away." Carrie whispered but he leaned in closer.

"No...I want you. " Billy said.

"Back off man." Arthur said as he ran over, pushing Billy away from Carrie. They glared at each other for a moment, trying to be tougher than the other. Arthur wasn't a tough kid, he was skinny but had some strength whereas Billy was a lump of a kid.

"Or what Arthur?" Billy asked as he pushed Arthur back. Arthur, in a fit of rage picked up Carries lunch tray and smacked Billy with it.

Billy looked at Arthur and checked his nose, he was bleeding. The school suddenly surrounded the two as Carrie backed off in fear. Billy ran towards Arthur and punched him but Arthur kicked his shin and punched Billy in the jaw. The two exchanged fists for a few more moments until Arthur looked to his side, noticing the fear on Carrie's face, this moment of distraction he got smacked and fell to the floor. Just before he could get back up, Rita Desjardin ran in with several other teachers and broke it up.

Later that day Carrie was round Arthur's, he was sent home early after the fight and had a black eye. He kept some ice on it but it ached, he was just happy that he managed to land in a few hits.

"...Why?" Carrie asked as she took the ice and dabbed it onto his eye.

"Nolan always gives you trouble and you're not going to do it are you." Arthur explained, trying to justify his actions but Carrie wasn't interested.

"...Just be careful." Carrie said. She didn't like what she saw, she didn't want to say it but when he was fighting, he looked like he enjoyed it.

"I'm always careful but when you're involved, I'll break out of hell to get you back." Arthur said. He saw on Carrie's face that she was a little offended by talking about hell, something which her mother gave her but she couldn't help feel a little taken away by that.

"Let's hope you don't end up there." Carrie said as she kept her eyes away from him, embarrassed by his comment which made her blush. He stared at her, thinking and embracing his impulsive side, he leaned in for the kiss and for those brief moments Carries life felt good.

 **X**

Lucy and Jess were walking around the ruins of the old campsite, there wasn't much left from it but it was better than being in the town. Lucy was taking photos of the wreckage on her phone and trying to think of things to write about it, Jess just watched the sunrise.

"So..Your friend was killed in the Black Prom?" Jess asked, still staring at the sunrise.

"Not in the prom...We went out to investigate it and she...Died." Lucy explained, it wasn't easy to think about something like that.

"Do you hate her? Because of it?" Jess asked.

"Carrie...I'm not sure, she was….She had all that power and didn't know what to do with it." Lucy explained.

"She was a child, no teenager knows how to control themselves….I need you to tell the true story of my family, I need you to show them what we really were." Jess corrected, Lucy knew this but it was always hard to think of Carrie that way no matter how much you tried. It's like trying to imagine a killer as a child...It's to difficult.

"And what was that?" Lucy asked.

"We were children." Jess said as she got up and looked at Lucy, you could see that they needed to trust each other, one more than the other.

"I'll make sure everyone knows...I promise." Lucy said. Jess looked at her and hugged her.

"Then let's go meet the relatives." Jess said as she pulled back.

"...What?" Lucy asked in shock.

 **X**

Ralph was sat in the canteen cabin, he devoured a plate of bacon and eggs that Jess had made for him to 'apologise' for shooting him with an arrow. Jess walked into the room and sat down opposite him.

"...I need your help." Jess said as she started to sip on Ralphs coffee which he wasn't happy about.

"You have a funny way of asking it." Ralph replied as he took the mug back from her.

"Do you remember Tristan?" Jess asked.

"...I haven't seen him since he disappeared." Ralph said. He remembered Tristan, the young boy who grew up with him in the very place they were sat, one of the few people who followed him out and the one who suffered the most because of it.

"He's back and he's...He's changed." Jess explained.

"Changed?" Ralph asked. He had known him his entire life, he was always a good person and that was it, he helped people for the sake of helping and took joy in it, nothing else but joy.

"He's going to hurt people Ralph, we need to help him before he hurts more people." Jess explained. This didn't sound right to Ralph, he didn't want to believe it.

"Like you hit me with an arrow?" Ralph asked out of bitterness.

"Ralph, I thought you were him...He's going around killing us, he's coming for me and he's coming for you and your family...Please." Jess explained. Ralph didn't want to trust her, he didn't want to believe her but he knew he was going to have to.

 **X**

Lucy and Jess had spent at least an hour driving to a small house on the edge of Maine, it was hidden in the forest but the house made up for it. Lucy saw it as a mansion compared to the small house she normally lived in. Jess pulled up infront of the house, a little afraid to go in but she eventually got out and Lucy followed, more nervous than excited.

The house seemed really new, it was at least three floors high and a lot of the walls had been replaced by windows. There was an old sports car by the garage and as Jess walked inside, Lucy looked around the house. She stepped into the living room where the whole thing was white and had a few bits of furniture but nothing amazing. She walked inside and looked on the wall that was covered in photos of the Whites. Lucy looked at one of the photos on the wall, it was of Ralph and Carrie at a BBQ, Carrie was being hugged by an older man, a little younger than Ralph though. He was well built and had short blonde hair, his face was losing its tan and looked like he had been hit a few times when he was younger.

"Hi, I'm Carrie." Carrie said as she walked into the room.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Who is Tristan? What did you think? And what do you think should happen next? But...Carrie is alive? And what kind of state will she and Arthur be in? Please let me know your thoughts and until next time, have fun.**


	3. When Demons Scream

**Chapter 3: When demons scream**

Lucy was sat in the living room with Carrie White, the girl who committed the black prom and who was meant to have died all those years ago. She was stood there, living and breathing like anyone else, Lucy wasn't sure what she should do or how she should act. This girl is responsible for the death of her friend….For the deaths of hundreds of people but then again, she never thought of her as a person.

"...Hi? You ok?" Carrie asked, she felt a little creeped out by the way Lucy was just staring at her.

"...Yeah, sorry...I'm Lucy." Lucy said. She was more nervous than anything, you could see Carrie was as well.

"Why are you here?" Carrie asked.

"Oh, I invited her because of the whole thing with her writing a book….She's writing a book on us." Jess said as she walked in, interrupting the introduction. Carrie looked at her aunt, clearly annoyed.

"Loads of people have written books on us." Carrie explained.

"Yeah but...An accurate book." Jess protested. She seemed frustrated at her niece, like she had been persistent with this.

"They think we're monsters Jess, you know that, we can't change anything." Carrie explained.

"I'm tired of being thought of as a monster...I've spent my whole life a monster and I'm sick of it. You're dad isn't a monster, I want people to know that." Jess explained, she sounded like a whiney teenager at the moment despite her being twice the age of a teenager.

As Jess and Carrie were arguing, Lucy tried to sneak out of the room and explored the house. She walked into the kitchen which again was all white, she started to think of it as a running theme or just a terrible pun because of their name. She saw a young man stood in the kitchen, holding a mug of coffee. He was a tall man who had short brown hair, he stared at his mug of coffee and his hand was shaking.

"Hi?" Lucy said as she looked at Arthur.

"..Hey." Arthur replied as he took a sip of coffee. Lucy walked towards him and he looked at her, she managed to get a look of his face, he looked rough. He had black lines underneath his eyes and his skin was pale, he was shaking horrifically and looked like he was in a constant state of panic.

"You ok?" Lucy asked but Arthur didn't reply. He looked to the side of kitchen and saw something, it was only for a second but it was more than he could handle.

Arthur threw the mug onto the floor and started to scream, Lucy stepped back and watched the poor man scream in terror, she had no idea what to do but put her hand around him. Carrie and Jess ran into the room, scared of what might happen. Lucy took a step back, looking at Jess for help whilst Carrie took the terrified man into her arms, trying to shoosh him.

"It's ok, it's all going to be ok." Carrie whispered into his ear, he started to calm down and burst into tears. Jess took Lucy back into the living room to give the two some privacy.

"What the fuck just happened?" Lucy asked Jess, she was terrified of what she just saw, the man had clearly been through something.

"That's Arthur Cassidy." Jess explained which made Lucy's jaw drop.

"The kid who killed himself? Is anyone actually dead?" Lucy asked, she was throwing her arms around and trying to come to terms with the revelation.

"Look, I think I've made a mistake about this." Jess reluctantly explained.

"What just happened Jess?" Lucy asked, only focusing on Arthur and nothing else.

"Arthur killed himself...He went through hell and killed himself and actually ended up in...Hell or somewhere but...He's got some kind of PTSD." Jess explained.

"PTSD? That's something else, he needs help." Lucy protested.

"Look, you already know too much, this was a horrible idea and I'm sorry...Just, I'll drive you home." Jess said as she walked Lucy towards the door. Lucy's heart nearly stopped, she had come so far and it was going to be taken away from her but there was nothing she could do.

 **Same old days**

Ralph was walking down the road, early hours of the day and as tired as they came. He had to be at the construction site in a few hours and was starting to dread it. He had already missed one day of work which he knew was going to cause him problems. Walking through the front door seemed safer than walking into a battle without any weapons.

He opened the door and slowly walked in, he was trying to be quiet but as he walked in, Margaret ran up to him like an eagle going for a rabbit. Ralph stepped back and had the look of pure fear on his face as his wife looked at him.

"You don't smell of whiskey, that's a first." Margaret said as she glared at him, not even blinking.

"Please, I have work in a bit...Just let me drink coffee." Ralph said as he tried to walk towards the kitchen

"Where have you been Ralph?" Margaret demanded the information.

"With my sister." Ralph replied, she raised her eyebrow and looked at Ralph, she knew he had cheated on her before so she kept to that assumption, refusing to admit his excuse.

"Your sister?" She asked, she had never heard of his sister before, he very rarely talked about his family...If he had one.

"Jess...She's my sister and we've reconnected." Ralph replied but Margaret didn't believe her, instead she hit him.

"You cheating liar." Margaret screamed and Ralph screamed back at her.

Carrie was sat in her room upstairs, trying to block out the noise and get ready for school at the same time. She heard the fighting in the living room and decided to run out of the house, trying to get out of there before anything bad can happen. As she ran out of the house, Ralph stormed out, nearly slamming the door. She looked at her father who was angry, he was steaming more than a train. She tried to slip away but he was already walking next to her.

"Did you hear that?" He asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"...Yeah." Carrie whispered.

"Sorry."

The walk to school didn't take to long, once Carrie met up with Arthur, Ralph walked away from them. He just needed to be with his daughter for a little bit, let her know that her old man is still alive. His shoulder hurt, it would for a few days but he didn't really think about that, all he could think about was Jess and Tristan. He arrived at the construction site that he was already late for. He took his time, he was exhausted and in pain but he was sure he would be able to make it through the day.

The day was long and tough, he was in pain and the foreman screamed at him for not showing up the day before. He had one last chance but he didn't care, he'd get another job. He walked into the bar after work and slumped himself on a piss covered stool, leaning onto the bar, he found himself overwhelmed with the stench of gin and beer...It felt more like home to him than his actual home. He stayed there for a few hours, drinking and thinking with all of the other drunks there.

He sat there, all he could hear was the helicopters and gunshots from a long ago war, he could feel the heat burn his skin and the sand in his eyes, his beer glass felt like the rifle he held with his finger glued to the trigger. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he squeezed the trigger, his ears were torn apart as he fired the gun, his shoulder hurt even more as the gun went back into his shoulder. Then it happened, his heart stopped and his mind froze as he looked at the young man, no older than twenty on the floor, bathing in a pool of blood as it gushed out of his head.

"You ok Ralph?" The bartender asked as he took his empty beer mug.

"I'm good man." Ralph said as he got up and left the bar, preparing to finish the argument he walked out on earlier. He decided it would be wise to pick up flowers first, a man's secret weapon.

 **Screaming Demons**

Lucy was sat in her living room, Jess had given her a lift home. The drive was silent and neither of them wanted to say something, accepting that they had made a terrible mistake. Jess had promised to help out with the book anyway she can which Jess was pleased about but she couldn't ask for too much, she had to stay hidden. Lucy was sat there, going over her notes and writing the next part of her book.

 _One part of the White's story everybody seems to forget is Arthur Cassidy, the best friend or only friend to Carrie White before the massacre. His life, like Carrie's was filled with ups and downs...But mainly downs. His parents were constantly at each other's throats, resulting in him befriending Carrie through an after school club which she was involved in. According to interviews with Sue Snell, friend to both and ex-girlfriend of Arthur revealed that he wasn't as religious as his counterpart but had a more cynical view on the world._

Lucy was sat there, not knowing how to continue the chapter...After the state she saw him in, she didn't know what to think about the man. He had been described as a cheerful but cynical guy but he isn't that way anymore...She felt like she was writing about a different person but as she looked over the notes on him, it became more clear. He was a hopeful person who had it all taken away from him when one of the only people he loved was taken away from him, he blamed himself and it ended up consuming him….She couldn't help but relate to that a little.

She opened up an old photo of Sarah on her computer and nearly burst into tears, she relived her death every night and it was always too much for her to handle. She didn't know how to think, she had met the person who 'killed' her but even then it wasn't her, she became confused and angry...Not knowing what to do as her mind started to break. The whole situation was starting to get to her, she had met the person who killed someone she loved and it was tearing her up inside.

 **The old days**

Jess was walking down the street, she liked the town despite how ordinary it was. She liked it though, she couldn't see herself settling down but she liked the idea of it. She walked down the street, taking in the scenery as she walked into a dry cleaning store. She entered, making it known that she was there as she stood in the doorway. She approached the counter, removing her long black coat and placed it down. Margaret who was still angry with Ralph and pulling a late shift approached her.

"How may I help you today?" Margaret asked, trying to be nice but she didn't have it in her.

"I'll have this dry cleaned please…" Jess said as she pushed the coat over to Margaret. Margaret took it and handed her a tag. Jess didn't know why she was there, the coat was fine but she just wanted to see what Margaret looked like, to see how well Ralph has settled down.

As they carried out the transaction, another outsider walked into the store. He was tall, maybe as tall as Ralph and was built like a house, he wasn't a huge guy but he seemed like he spent a lot of time at the gym. His hair was dark red and his skin was fairly tanned, he walked into the store and bought a presence of despair with him. He was wearing black jeans, a shirt and leather jacket. Jess turned around and her heart stopped as she set her eyes upon Tristan.

"No." Jess said as she looked at the man, clearly terrified. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her, he fired three shots as Jess jumped to the ground in panic. She used her powers to make the gun fall to the ground, trying to stop the bullets would be to difficult. Margaret jumped to the floor as the bullets hit the walls.

Jess tried to get up but Tristan kicked her back to the ground, using his powers to keep her there. He seemed uneasy as he used them, his left hand started to shake as he kept it out and he started to blink more, it was causing him pain. He picked up the gun and pointed it at her, trying to get control of his senses as his eyes started to blur.

Ralph was walking to the laundromat, he was close but was starting to believe that it was a bad idea. As he walked down, he heard the gunshots and started to run as fast as he could. He was still intoxicated, everything started to spin as he ran across the street, nearly resulting in him being hit. He burst through the laundromat doors and saw Tristan stood there with the gun.

"...Tristan?"

"Remember me?" Tristan said as he turned his attention to Ralph, he aimed the gun at him, taking his attention away from Jess.

Ralph threw the flowers at Tristan, the distraction gave him enough time to run towards him, grabbing his hand as he pulled the trigger and pulled him closer, Ralph took this opportunity to jab him in the chest and then throw him over his shoulder. Tristan dropped the gun as he hit the floor with the wind knocked out of him. He used this opportunity to use his powers once more on Ralph, it wasn't much but it felt like being hit in the face. Ralph fell back, his mouth was bleeding and his nose was broken.

Tristan stood up, his left leg wobbled as he did but he managed to get his balance back. He reached for the gun but Ralph pulled it towards him, taking a second to think about his options, he aimed the gun right for his head and winked.

"Bang." Ralph whispered as he made a gunshot noise himself.

Tristan was thrown back, he felt like he had been hit by a battering ram and flew out of the laundromat and into an approaching police car. He screamed out in pain as his back hit the glass, both cracking in the process. He rolled off as the policeman jumped out of the car to arrest him.

"I'm sorry." Ralph whispered to Margaret who was on the floor, terrified for her life. Ralph dropped the gun and walked outside with his hands in the air, Jess followed shortly.

 **Back to modern life**

Carrie was sat in her living room with Jess, they were both watching the news and had nothing to do. Jess wasn't paying attention to the news, she was staring at a glass of water, trying to get it to move but having no luck. Carrie was bored, she hated watching the news, she got out of the chair and walked out of the room. She walked upstairs and into a room at the end of the corridor. It was the only room in the house that wasn't white.

She entered the pink room, the white walls were covered in pink flowers and the room was filled with toys and books. A small cot was placed by the window, it was pink like the chair next to it. Arthur was sat there with the baby in his arms, he could barely keep his eyes open but Carrie was happy he was relaxed. He had the baby girl in his arms and all the pain from his suicide was gone. Carrie just stood there, smiling.

 **Well i hope you enjoyed so please review. So what do you think about Tristan? What was his plan? Or Arthur's breakdown? What would you guys like to see? Should any characters from the other stories return? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Book Deal

**Chapter 4: Book deal**

Lucy was sat in a coffee shop, she was drinking the coffee as quickly as she could as she, her hands were shaking which made it near impossible to keep the coffee in the cup. Jesse was ramming a panini into his throat and flushed it down with his iced frappe. He looked at her, she was clearly troubled.

"What's up?" Jesse asked as he slurped his drink as loud as he could, much to Lucy's annoyance.

"I sent the book off this morning." Lucy said as she finished her coffee and carefully placed the cup onto the table and stared into the distance.

"...and?" Jesse asked.

"They're not going to get back to me for a few days." Lucy said. She was nervous, anyone could tell but Jesse knew one thing she didn't, he knew she wasn't ready.

"Look just...Whatever you...Brace yourself." Jesse explained but he knew it wouldn't do any good. She had gone off the rails when Sarah died and when she lost her job as a journalist, she didn't have much to fight for at the moment.

"I'll be fine."

 **XXX**

Ralph was sat in the police station, he felt like he had been staring at the cold, black coffee for hours but it couldn't have been that long. The rest of the day felt longer, he got taken in for questioning and was later released since it was self defence but they might ask him more questions later. Ralph couldn't think though, all he could think about was the young lad that he had let down, the one he had hospitalised.

Once he got out he made his way straight to the hospital. He made his way in and started prowling the corridors for any sign of Tristan but after an hour of looking, he found several armed guards stood outside a room. He started to walk towards them, keeping his head down so that they couldn't see him. He used his powers to break the cameras around him, he approached the guards, raising his hands and then dropping them, the guards fell as the hands did.

Ralph forced the door open and approached Tristan. Tristan was covered in bruises, his left hand was cuffed to the bed as several machines monitored his progress. Ralph looked over the unconscious man and looked at his chart, it had a few x-rays showing that his spine had been smashed in several places. He put the chart back and looked over the man, he was clearly in pain.

"I'm sorry Tristan...For everything." Ralph whispered just before he turned around.

"This won't stop me...You can't stop me." Tristan mumbled just as Ralph was leaving. Ralph was stood in the doorway, looking at him.

"You left me brother….You abandoned me to die…." Tristan continued to mumble as Ralph turned around and walked back to Tristan.

"I thought you had died." Ralph replied, he was standing in the shadows, trying to hide himself from the man in the hospital bed. He remembered the day he left him like it was yesterday, it twisted his soul.

"Men like us don't die...We just carry on. You need to remember that, your sins are catching up with you brother...All of them." Tristan said as he started to cough, the machines started to scream as Tristan coughed up blood. He had been heavily wounded internally after being thrown into a car by Ralph. He turned around, running out of the room as quickly as he could.

"ERIS WANTS HER CHILD BACK….ERIS WANTS HER CHILD." Tristan screamed as he coughed up blood. Ralph kept his head down as he walked out of the hospital, passing the doctors as they ran towards the screams.

 **How monsters are born**

Lucy was at the public library, she didn't really like it there, it had a weird feeling but she didn't really care. She walked around the hundred year old library, dodging the screaming kids as they decide which book they want to pretend to read and actually just look at the pictures. She wondered around the local history section and selected a few books.

She spent at least an hour going through the books, looking for any trace of this cult but she found nothing. She was looking things up on her computer but there wasn't that much online either, she started to lose her temper as the kids got louder. She walked over to the computer that had all the old newspapers in it, she must have spent at least two painful hours going through them, trying to find at least a hint of them...Then she found it.

She found an article about a fire in the woods, a group of children suffering from PTSD, she found out that a man who was associated with the fire was a member of the Church of Eris. She ran back to her books and continued looking, she searched the internet for Church of Eris and she finally found what she was looking for. She then found something a little terrifying, she found a picture of Tristan, he was in an article about a soldier returning home from an enemy camp in Iraq.

This was it, this is what she had been looking for, Tristan Pike...The man who took down a terrorist cell by himself. She kept going through it all but then she found a photo that made her heart stop. She found a photo of Ralph and Tristan in the army, she was sure one of them was Ralph, it was hard to make out but you could tell it was him. Tristan had a long of awful record, he was taken into the child care system when he was twelve, shortly after the fire and went from home to home until he found himself being looked after by a military family.

 _Tristan Pike was the kind of man who we always turn into a victim years after he died, we don't realise who he truly is until we are ready to look past his crime, just like Carrie most people will never be ready. He was a soldier, raised to be one from a young age but he had already seen the blazes of hell years before he enlisted into the army. I don't know why he became the way he did, I don't know what caused it but years and years of abuse can cause anyone to become anything...Then again, all it takes is one single experience to turn a good person into a monster._

Lucy lost track of time, she hadn't looked at her phone in what seemed like days but as she went through the books and websites, she stumbled onto something, she found an video from the University of Maine. The professor on screen was James Ritchie of the Paranormal Research Department which had become more of a joke these days but since the Whites, people look to them for some kind of answer. He was a consultant a few years ago for when they first started putting the pieces together of the Black Prom. He got into trouble when he released a thesis for the Parahuman as he called them but people are still quite decisive.

"Ok, so the Parahuman or Paranormal Human can use telekinesis by converting energy into kinetic energy and then firing it at a certain object or using it as some kind of lasso...Either way, such person controls it using their mind...The electrical system in their brain would convert the energy and then it could be fired on command...This would cause immense pain for the user though." Professor Ritchie explained in a lecture as he continued to explain how telekinesis worked.

She found herself falling asleep, she was exhausted and it was probably well into the night despite not checking. As she closed her eyes to 'rest' them she quickly fell into slumber. She could feel it again, the heat of the fire as she walked down the street that night, looking for Sarah's corpse. The body was badly burnt and covered in scars but as Lucy got closer to it, reliving the nightmare...The eyes opened revealing blood soaked portals into hell.

"Sin never dies." Sarah screamed.

Then the phone started to go off, she jumped up in her seat and was shooshed by someone close to her. She answered the phone and Jesse was on the other line.

"So...Do you plan on coming back home?" Jesse asked as he stood in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"How long have I been gone?" Lucy asked as she tried to keep her eyes open, the tiredness hit her like a truck.

"You've been there all night, it's morning." Jesse explained as he downed the mug of coffee, slurping as he did.

"And you didn't think to check earlier? I might have been attacked." Lucy said as she got up and ran out of the library.

"In a library?" Jesse asked but Lucy hung up. Lucy checked one of the books out and left the library, as she emerged outside and recovered from the burning sensation that was sunrays touching her eyes.

 **X**

Ralph was walking down the street of Chamberlaine. He approached a small cafe in the outskirts of town and sat at a table. The cafe was small and traditional; there was a selection of cakes by the counter, there was a large chalkboard that had all the specials on it and a piano in the corner which some old man was playing. He walked over to a table and sat down and looked at the young girl behind the counter who pointed to the old man on the piano.

"To die is to live." Raph yelled out in russian.

"And to live is to die...Chort." The old man said as he stepped away from the piano and sat next to Ralph. He was at least sixty years old and wearing a dark blue suit and had a white beard, his hair was pushed back and reached down to the back of his neck. He took off his jacket, revealing a white shirt and waistcoat. He rolled up his sleeves revealing certain tattoos.

"Do you know why the Bratva decided to come here? We used to supply your farm with food and in return they helped us grow certain products...We made sure they were off the map...Did you know that?" The old man explained. He was the head of the Bratva in Chamberlaine, they didn't really do much there...it was more of a retirement home for members who weren't cut out for it but were still important, they were still dangerous though.

"You've told me a thousand times Anatoli."

"And I've told you a thousand times...Not to come back here." Anatoli said, his voice was gruff even with the thick accent, his voice had become deeper over the years due to smoking.

"I need your help...What do you know of Tristan?" Ralph asked, Anatoli looked at him, clearly annoyed by him even asking about Tristan.

"I heard you broke his back." Anatoli replied with a large grin.

"I want to know how he found me...How he found my wife, do you have any ideas?" Ralph asked, he had a few people to ask but these guys were the most likely.

"You come into my home and accuse me of betraying the Chort...Disgusting, I should kill you right now." Anatoli yelled, he waved his hand in the air but as Ralph raised two fingers, the hand slammed onto the table, stuck there. Ralph leaned over to him as his face filled with fear. He looked at a lump of a man in the back, staring at the two and clenching a pistol in his jacket. Ralph reached out his hand and the gun flew into the air, falling to pieces.

"I just wanted to check...But if I find out that you have anything to do with this, anything to do with Tristan….I'm coming for you." Ralph said as he got up and left. He was worried about them being involved with Tristan. He wasn't in the best place with the Bratva ever since he left but not so much that they might aid Tristan.

As he walked outside, Jess was waiting from him, she was sipping on a milkshake and had giant sunglasses on. She approached Ralph as he started to quickly walk away from the cafe.

"Any luck." She asked.

"I think Tristan is alone on this...I had to make sure." Ralph explained as they walked down the street.

"Why do you still live here if they're here? You guys don't seem like great friends." Jess asked.

"I stay away from them, they stay away from me." Ralph quickly explained, he wanted to know what was going on with Tristan and why he was killing the others.

"So what's the plan." Jess asked. Ralph just stood there for a moment, trying to think about what the next plan of action is.

"We find out why he's doing this."

 **X**

Carrie was sat in her bedroom, she was writing in her book, generally minding her own business. She liked to write, it was soothing and she was relaxed. Margaret was downstairs working on some dress that she had to fix from the dry cleaners. They started to detect a presence, something watching them in the distance. It didn't bother Margaret but she could feel the goosebumps on the back of her neck, she then screamed as she felt someone grabbed her hair.

Carrie heard the scream and ran downstairs, as she went to see what it was...Tristan was standing in her room. He looked around and found a picture of Arthur on Carrie's desk, he smiled and disappeared as Carrie returned, as if he was never there.

 **X**

Lucy finally made it home, she was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open. Jesse had gone out to work which meant she got the place to herself. She entered her bedroom and flopped onto her bed, she looked over to see an envelope from the publisher. She quickly picked it up and stared at it for a good few minutes. She was nervous and surprised that they got back to her so quickly. She slowly opened it up, praying that it was good news but as she read the letter...Everything stopped. Time literally slowed down for her as she read those few words nobody wants to hear.

 _Unfortunately we will not be publishing your book._

She tried to convince herself that she could try another publisher, that other famous authors had this problem but it wasn't enough to stop her bursting into tears. She started to think about how she lost her job as a journalist when she lost Sarah to the Black Prom….To Carrie...It was her fault, she did this to her and she didn't even get punished, she didn't even apologise but instead she hides from the world.

Lucy opened up her computer and emailed professor Ritchie so that she could meet with him, she needed to know more...She felt herself becoming slightly obsessed, the world around her becoming darker and darker as three words were repeated in her head. She didn't know what to do, nobody wanted to know the human side of the Whites….Because maybe they weren't human.

 _Sins Never Die_

 **I hope you enjoyed it so please review. Just to recap; Lucy is going down a very dark path, what is Tristan capable of? The name of the baby will be revealed later on (when I've chosen the name...Down to 3) and Rita/Sue will appear later on so don't worry. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Distant memories

**Chapter 5: Distant memories**

 _There are always moments in your life that haunt you, that make you the sick twisted individual that you actually are. Don't try to deny it, you are...Or you want to be. Some of us have it in us naturally, passed down to us by our parents. Some are turned into it, twisted and tortured by life until we just say 'fuck it'. It's always one event though, one event that sparks the flame and turns you into the monster that you will inevitably be._

Ralph was sat in his living room, trying to work out what he should do about Tristan. He sipped his whiskey and tried to work out what to do. He knew Tristan was in hospital but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. Ralph started to think, he had his weapons in the basement but when it came to Tristan, that didn't mean anything.

 **X**

Lucy was sat in her bedroom, she just stared at her computer, unable to write a single word. Jesse walked in and looked at her, he hated seeing her like this. She looked up at him, her eyes were flooding with tears.

"You know JK Rowling got turned down by nearly everyone." Jesse said as he tried to cheer her up but it wasn't enough.

"I'm not writing a book about wizards….I'm trying to humanize a monster." Lucy explained. She tried to make it out like Carrie was the victim, like she had been beaten by the world until she broke down.

"She isn't a monster." Jesse said as he sat down next to her.

"Tell that to the victims of the Black Prom….Tell that to Sarah. And it isn't just her, her sister has gone on her own little rampage, her father was a fucking gangster for christ sake." Lucy explained, she felt like she had just woke up from a delusion.

"You're just hurting inside." Jesse explained as he consoled her. Lucy just sat there, trying to work out what to do next but she knew what to do. She was going to expose Carrie White.

 **The night of the fire**

Ralph was only a young man, must have been at least thirteen when he saw the fire. He couldn't remember though, he wasn't sure...They didn't really keep track of their ages when at the camp, they were never told why but they ever really questioned it. That wasn't important though, what was important was what he saw at that ripe old age. He stood still, watching the camp burn to the ground as the cult members desperately tried to put out the flames but they were consumed by the flames.

Ralph didn't do anything, he just watched as the fires danced throughout the camp, he saw a much younger Jess run get trapped in the flames, screaming for her life as they creep closer and closer. Ralph looked at the flames and forced them to disperse, Jess ran towards him and she hugged him, clenching onto him for safety.

"Help." A young Tristan screamed. Ralph looked over and saw that he was in a cabin that was being burnt to the ground. Ralph ran over to it and stopped, he raised his hands and tried to pull the wall down, it wasn't easy...It was difficult, like pulling a tractor with an elastic band difficult. He took a deep breath and kept trying but he was scared, the flames were practically touching his skin at this point, the screams made it difficult to concentrate, he kept trying and fell back as there was an explosion bursting from the building.

Ralph threw the flames back and ran inside, trying to stop the flames from avoiding him but it was hard, he wasn't that strong yet. He made his way inside and saw a bloody Tristan on the ground, one of the cult members was stood infront of him with a knife, staring down at the young boy.

Ralph used his powers break the cult members hand and making him drop the knife. The cult member looked around, looking at him like the Ralph was his prey, he pounced at him like a lion but Ralph jumped of the way and threw the knife into his neck. Ralph ran over to Tristan who wiped blood off his face, he had been cut in the forehead and could barely see.

"Come on." Ralph said as he ran over and reached out out his hand.

 **X**

Lucy was walking through the Chamberlain local newspaper office, they had to rebrand themselves the Chamberlain Local after the place was rebuilt, to show how they have been resurrected. The editor of the paper was Michael Jones, he'd been in the industry a long time and knew the game like the back of his hand. Most of his staff weren't there despite only having a few on hand anyway. The sports guy was there, he smelt of cigarettes and hadn't shaved in a month. He looked tired, he tied his hair back and scratched his greasy skin as he tried to finish his article.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Michael asked as he walked up to her. He was starting to go bald as well as white. He still had his tan from one of his many holidays to Thailand. He'd fired Lucy shortly after Sarah died, Lucy had become a bit of a wild card and started to write about the dark side of the town rather than the light.

"Carrie White is still alive." Lucy explained, the others started to laugh which made her feel crazy.

"For fuck sake, she died years ago." Michael yelled.

"And the priest?" Lucy explained. She was referring to Roxanne, the priest who replaced McHale, she looked like Carrie and was about when the third telekinetic attacked.

"Look, you're a smart girl...You've been through a lot, go on holiday and get some rest." Michael explained, he was soft spoken like a father but like a rebellious teenager, Lucy stormed out.

 **Spirits of war**

Tristan was laying on the ground, he had been knocked over by an explosion and his ears were ringing. Ralph ran over and helped Tristan up. They were in the middle of a middle eastern town that was hidden in the mountains. Civilians were running for their lives as the two sides unleashed a hellfire of lead. Ralph practically dragged Tristan into a small building, he kicked the door down and shot the two terrorists standing inside.

Tristan ran inside and hopped into another room, his leg had been torn to shreds by the explosion but it didn't bother him, he didn't look like he was in pain but he did look angry. He seemed to enjoy killing, he slaughtered everyone in the other room and continued his rampage, Ralph looked into the room full of corpses, counting the bodies but only counting one gun.

"Tristan come back." Ralph said as he walked upstairs, following the gunshots. He looked at the dead woman on the floor and stepped over her, stepping outside where Tristan slapped a sniper's neck. He was covered in blood at this point,

"We've gotta patch you up." Ralph said as he ran towards Tristan, pulling him back as he tried to continue his bloodlust.

"I'll be fine." Tristan said. He started shooting his rifle but the two were thrown to the ground when a mortar hit the building, the floor that they were stood on collapsed, causing them to fall.

Ralph managed to get up, his head was beating and his arm had been hit by a rock. He pulled himself up, looking around for Tristan as he did. He made his way through the rubble, trying to find his brother but had no luck, all he could hear was the gunfire and a helicopter.

"TRISTAN?" Ralph screamed out, he waited a moment and heard Tristan coughing. He turned around and saw Tristan underneath some rubble. He used his power to lift it off him and drag Tristan out of there.

"Thanks man," Tristan said as he pulled himself up, he used his powers to keep his wounds together and kept himself going.

The two managed to make it out of the building but they could barely keep themselves together. They made their way to the helicopter as the other few remaining soldiers did. They were there to rescue a group of hostages but they had been compromised. As Ralph pulled Tristan to the helicopter, he looked back and saw a large explosion in the mountain, presumably where the mortar was. It lit up the midnight sky, revealing their position. They kept running for the helicopter but an RPG was fired towards the copter, Ralph used his power to throw it into a building but the helicopter started to take off, Tristan tried to keep it still but he was in too much pain to hold it there for long enough.

They were close now but not close enough, a flashbang was thrown towards them, the explosion threw them to the ground and they lost focus. Three enemy soldiers ran towards them, one of them started to shoot them but Ralph used his powers to throw him into a fire. Tristan pulled out a pistol and shot one of them five times just as Ralph threw a knife at the last one.

The two men got up, they could barely walk but they had to try, they started to run for the helicopter that was now in the air, it had let down some some for people to jump on. Ralph was running, sprinting for the helicopter, his senses were flooded with the gunfire, he was sure he was going to die. He jumped for the rope, grabbing onto it for dear life and pulling himself up until the other soldiers helped him up. He was tired, he was bleeding and he had been reckless.

"Tristan?" Ralph asked as he looked down, he saw his brother being attacked by a group of terrorists, beating him up. Tristan fought back, throwing them back and shooting them with their own weapons but it wasn't enough, they threw gas canisters at him, blinding him.

Ralph grabbed someone's assault rifle and started to fire but he had lost to much blood, he tried to keep his eyes open but he was gone….Just like Tristan.

He was out cold for a few days but that was all he needed, he healed extremely fast...Faster than most people. He walked out of the infirmary and walked into his bunk, he sat on his bed for a few moments and stared at Tristans bed which was next to his. He took a deep breath and start to mumble to himself, begging for forgiveness but there was no-one to forgive him. His team mates walked in after, they looked at Ralph and just nodded, they couldn't say anything to him.

Later that night Ralph and a few fellow soldiers snuck out of the base and made their way to the local town, they approached a cafe where several enemy officers liked to hang out. Ralph or 'Storm' as his fellow soldiers called him walked towards the door and snapped his fingers. The door was torn off his hinges and Ralph ran inside, punching the first guard he saw, he used his power to snap the man's neck as he punched him and took his gun. He unleashed his rage upon the cafe with the gun and used his power to throw several guards into the ceiling, killing them.

The soldiers started their own rampage, taking out the terrorists without mercy. Ralph picked up a double barrelled shotgun that was lying in a pool of blood and approached a bleeding officer. Ralph put his foot on the bullet hole and looked down at the man.

"Now, where is he?" Ralph asked.

 **XX**

Lucy was walking through the supermarket later that night. It was dark and she was getting cold but she didn't care, her luck was so far in the dirt that she just could not care. There was a pain in her head, something she couldn't shake off. As she walked down the aisle, looking for the essentials. She then saw her, she saw Jess standing there.

"So you always come here?" Lucy asked as she walked past Jess.

"I heard that you tried to expose us?" Jess asked, referring to Lucy's earlier conversation at the office.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lucy denied.

"Look, I know you know everything there is to know about Ralph so remember this, I trained where he did. I learnt how to fight and stealth in the same place that he did, the only difference between me and him is that I didn't become a junkie and have a family...I stayed strong." Jess explained. In that blistering moment, Lucy realised what kind of person Jess truly was, she wasn't the kind of person who would be your friend or who would allow herself to be threatened.

"I'm about to expose you to the world." Lucy said as she walked out. Jess just stood there, looking at the girl and feeling the anger inside her. Lucy didn't care anymore, there was nothing to care about.

 **Finding love**

Ralph had changed since the war, he no longer looked out for his fellow soldiers, now he only cared about himself. After Tristan had died he finished his tour and left the military. He tried to live a normal life, he really did try but sometimes it was just to difficult. He was sat on a bus to Chamberlain, he kept his head down and tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. He kept thinking about the camp, the war and now this. He looked at the needle marks on his arms and cursed himself.

"Such foul language." Anatoli said as he sat next to him. He was wearing an expensive black suit whereas Ralph wore jeans and a tattered old T-shirt. Anatoli had dyed his hair and beard black, he looked tired though and a little worn out.

"I did what you asked, why are you here?" Ralph asked as he took off his baseball cap. It was red and white, probably for a sports team but the name had worn off. He handed it to Anatoli and he smiled.

"You've done well, how's it feeling?" Anatoli asked.

"It fucking calls to me." Ralph explained. He was referring to his recent drug addiction. He came back and just had nothing, nowhere to go. He met a guy who helped him get work as a fighter but the demons were to loud so he started to drink more and he eventually needed something a little stronger.

"You'll beat this Ralph." Anatoli explained. He was Ralph's boss, they met when Ralph lost a fight because he was high. Anatoli wanted him dead and buried but once he saw the fire in Ralph, the animalistic rage and unnatural power that he possessed when he crippled three people who tried to kill him. Anatoli cared about Ralph, he knew that there was pain inside him but a great soldier.

"Not going to ask how it went?" Ralph asked. He had been sent to kill a gun smuggler who was stealing money from them, Ralph had been sent to his cabin a few miles out to deal with him. It was easy, the guy only had a shotgun to defend himself. Ralph had a reputation for good luck but in truth he just used his telekinesis to jam the guns so he could do whatever he wanted.

"Should I?" Anatoli replied but Ralph just smiled. Anatoli was only on the bus to make sure Ralph didn't run away and get high, he was still fighting the addiction after all.

Just because he wasn't on drugs didn't mean he couldn't drink and drinking was his favourite thing to do. He was sat at a bar, staring into his drink when he saw a lump of a man walk in and start barking orders at everyone, making his opinions heard despite nobody really caring. He plumped himself at the bar and demanded a drink from the kid behind the bar. Ralph stumbled over to get a refill.

Then she appeared, the girl. Her parents owned the bar and she got a job as a cleaner. She didn't really like it there, the bar attracted a bad crowd. She came out with a broom and started to sweep but the fat bloke started to bark at her.

"Why don't you come with me to my truck?" He joked and then made several others, clearly making the girl uncomfortable. Ralph just started to mind his own business, he didn't care.

"I'm alright." She mumbled as she kept her eyes to the floor, focusing on sweeping. He leaned over and grabbed her arm which caused her to scream. Ralph stood up and walked over to the man, he leaned in close but his smell made him want to throw up. His beard was stained with grease and his skin had at least two layers of it.

"Back off." Ralph said as he grabbed the flabby arm and pulled it off her.

"Or what are you going to do?" The trucker asked as he stood up, he was clearly bigger than Ralph by at least a foot.

Ralph tapped his nose with his thumb and raised his fists. The trucker burst into laughter as he stepped towards him but Ralph jabbed him twice in the chin, he stepped back a little and shook his head but before he could do anything, Ralph threw a wild haymaker which knocked out a few of his teeth. Ralph then uppercutted him in the chin, knocking him out. He leaned towards Margaret and winked.

 **X**

Carrie was sat in her living room drinking a cup of coffee and sat with her was her long lost sister Rachel. They didn't have the best relationship, it was weird when they were together, the fact that they had the same father but different mothers did it for them and the idea that he tried so hard to keep them separated. They didn't want to hate each other but there will always be that rift between them.

"So this Lucky girl? You think she's going to be a problem for you?" Rachel asked. She heard about Jess confronting Lucy.

"We'll see, she's been digging into me a little too much so I might have to warn her not to." Carrie explained as she sipped her wine.

"You sound like him, you know that right?" Rachel pointed out, Carrie smiled a little but secretly knew that may not have been a good thing being like their father.

"Yeah I know….But at the moment, all I care about is my daughter and Arthur." Carrie explained.

"How are they?" Rachel asked, trying to change the conversation as Carrie started to get a little intense.

"Arthur has his problems but Danny is alright, still can't sleep." Carrie explained.

"So...Danny?" Rachel asked with a large smirk.

"It has nothing to do with Khaleesi." Carrie said as she burst into laughter. The two looked at each other for a moment and started to feel a little at ease with each other but they live in a dark world that is only about to get darker.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review. Sorry it was really late, I've been moving apartments and it took up more time than I thought but I gave you an even longer chapter to make up for it. What did you think of Ralph's story and Lucy's development? Until next time, have fun.**


	6. New Enemy

**Chapter 6: New enemy**

Lucy was sat at her desk, she was working on an article about Carrie still being alive but as she wrote it, she started to think about Jess threatening her. She continued to finish her paragraph but the thought of a telekinetic psychopath coming after her scared her a little too much. She emerged out of the basement and into Casey's room, she knew he was working so he shouldn't be there. As she walked in she was hit by the stench, she looked around for something she could use.

Before she moved in, the boys in the house were all hunters. They weren't obsessed with it or anything but they liked guns and alcohol which meant they very rarely hit anything. She looked around his room and found a sniper rifle under his bed.

"You alright?" Jesse asked as he walked into the room. Lucy jumped up, screaming as she saw him. He ran over and calmed her down before turning his attention to the weapon on the bed.

"I...I need it." Lucy explained as she reached for the gun but the six foot football player held her back. He was bigger than most of the guys who lived at the house and sported a small beard which made him look more like a lumberjack.

"Look, you need to rest, you've been through way too much." Jesse explained but Lucy pushed him back and grabbed the rifle.

""You don't understand...They killed Sarah, they killed all of those people and they….They." Lucy explained but she didn't know how to finish, she wasn't to sure why she hated them.

"You don't know why you hate them Lucy...You just want someone to hate after...Everything." Jesse explained as he desperately tried to remember that one semester of psychology he did at college.

"I tried to humanize them, I tried to make them look like people who just needed help but...They don't want help, I'm going to expose them." Lucy explained, she knew she didn't make any sense but it made sense to her, they killed people and people need to know they're alive but maybe Jesse was right, maybe she just wanted something to lash out at.

Lucy walked back to her room in the basement after Jesse agreed not to say anything about to rifle. She kept working on her article until her fingers started to ache, it didn't stop her though, she had to get it done. As she started to type away, she could feel the anger inside her boil, the pain guiding her fingers. It took her the rest of the day to finish the article but as soon as she was about to post it, it hit her…Nobody could kill them, how exactly do you kill a god?

 **Hospital nightmare**

Jess was walking down the hospital corridor, the further she got the darker it felt. The hospital corridor got darker and colder every time she took a step. The corridor started to look more nightmarish, she could hear patients screaming, the water drips hit the floor like bombs, each step echoed down the corridor as she got closer to the room with Tristan. Jess turned the corner and everything seemed normal again but the fear was still there, breathing down her neck.

Memories of the camp flooded into her mind. The hospital reminded her of the infirmary, they weren't allowed painkillers and had to take the pain or pass out. She remembered when she broke her arm after falling out of a tree. The 'doctor' strapped her down and had a glass of whiskey before getting the arm straight and forcing it to stay together with a strap and a bolt. Jess screamed out in pain, the others tried to get in but the adults wouldn't let them. Jess was only eight at the time, the others nearly started a riot so that they could get to Jess but they couldn't.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you." The guard asked as he brought her back to reality. Jess looked at the guard and jabbed him in the chin, he fell unconscious and she left him on the floor, she looked into the CCTV and winked, they then turned around and faced the wall.

Jess then walked into the hospital room, fear was holding her back but she had to go inside, she had to see him. The room was dark and quiet, all you could hear was the sound of a machine and difficult breathing. She walked up to Tristan who was in the bed, he seemed weak and pale, his skin pale and his eyes were red, he looked like he was dying.

"...Jess…" Tristan mumbled. He struggled speaking as he wheezed heavily, Jess stepped back, the stench of sweat and sick overwhelmed her but he was her brother, she dropped to her knees and took his hand.

"Why? What happened to you?" Jess asked as she put his hand to her head, trying to hide the tears on her face.

"He left me...He left me to die Jess…" Tristan mumbled, he started to cough which caused Jess to look at Tristan with her tear filled eyes.

"He was never the best of us...But you were." Jess explained as she put her hand on his face. She knew what he had done to some of the others but for some reason she couldn't think about that, all she could think of was the young child she used to play with in the woods.

"I learnt the horrible truth Jess...I know what we are." Tristan mumbled, his eyes then started to widen as he tried to get up, Jess tried to hug him as he put his arm around her.

"What are we?" Jess asked. She couldn't think, it was like someone was screaming over her as she spoke, she couldn't keep her head straight.

"Demons." Tristan said as he put his hand to her head, she started to scream as he got out of the bed and pushed her to the ground. His grin widened along with his eyes making him look like a demon, he pulled his hand away and slapper her across the room.

Jess then snapped back into reality, she could think again but as she watched Tristan crawl out of the bed, her mind began to warp. His limbs started to grow longer but got thinner and his blood filled eyes started to burn. The room fell apart, the tiles fell off the walls as mould took its place. Fires surrounded Jess as the twisted version of Tristan made his way over to her.

"We're demons." Tristan said as he walked towards her. The roof fell off the building and the night sky poured in, blocking out all of the light as the red flames got bigger. Tristan blended in, the only things you could see was his outline and the burning red eyes. He opened his mouth and fired burst out of it along with several screams.

 **Revelations**

Lucy was sat in the basement, she had just finished the article and had spent the last thirty minutes staring at it. The article had been proofread and spell checked a dozen times but it still didn't feel right to her but then she took the leap of faith and published it online.

" _You're in trouble now."_

Lucy screamed as she heard it, she looked around to see if there was anybody behind her but nothing, she was by herself. She swore she could hear Sarah whispering into her ear but again, nobody was there. Her phone then started to ring which caused Lucy to scream again. Her heart didn't beat as she picked it up.

"We should meet."

 **XX**

Ralph was sat on the sofa next to Margaret, he was watching the television whilst she worked on one of her dresses. She seemed a little more relaxed than normal but Ralph was stressing out. He couldn't stop thinking about Tristan, how he left him to die and what kind of hell he must of gone through.

"What's on your mind?" Margaret asked as she kept her eyes on the purple dress.

"Nothing." Ralph replied as he kept his eyes glued to the television.

"Yeah, I know you...There's something on your mind." Margaret said as she got closer to him, rubbing her hands through his hair.

"Just...Everything." Ralph replied as he looked at his wife, she smiled faintly but he was depressed, anyone could see it.

"I know you don't like talking about...Anything but I want you to talk to me, what is wrong?" Margaret asked.

"Sins honey, my sins are starting to catch up with me." Ralph explained. Margaret just smiled and turned her attention back to her dress.

"Then you need to fight back." Margaret explained as she went back to sowing, Ralph started to think about it.

They waited a few more hours for Carrie to return home from her day out with Arthur. Ralph just watched television all day until she arrived. She walked through the door and skipped up the stairs, Ralph went over to talk to her.

"How was it?" Ralph asked. He wasn't to sure what she had been doing all day, he heard she was working at the church with Arthur, he just wanted to make sure everything was alright after Tristan.

"Good." Carrie replied as she smiled at her father, Ralph smiled back and then checked his phone as it started to vibrate, he looked down upon the small screen and his heart stopped for a second.

"What is it?" Margaret asked as she saw the sheer horror on his face.

Ralph ran outside and looked around, trying to find anything that will confirm his suspicions but there was nothing. He looked back at his phone to see a picture of Carrie standing outside the church. He then got another message of a tied up Jess, she was bloody and beaten, fear was painted all over her face. Ralph pressed dial on the sender and waited for Tristan to answer, he wasn't expecting a reply but he needed to vent somehow.

"..."

"Where is she?" Ralph barked down the phone with his gruff voice.

"It's been too long Ralph, how're things as a father?"

"Difficult...War was easier." Ralph explained as he watched a car drive past his house.

"Yeah, you turned your back on that easily enough."

"What do you want?" Ralph asked.

"You left me to die, you didn't even try to find me….You abandoned me. They took everything from me Ralph, they hurt me in ways that I didn't even think was possible. That's your fault and I'm going to make you feel the same."

"You know me Tristan and you know what I'll do when you force me to cross the line...You hurt our sister, you threatened my daughter….I'm coming for you." Ralph said as he hung up the phone. Margaret walked up behind him, putting her hands on his shoulder but as she did, the window started to crack.

 **Meeting**

Lucy walked into a small cafe in the centre of town, it was popular with all the arty people who liked expensive coffee and somewhere to vape...Everything Lucy hated. As she walked in she was hit by the stench of exotic vapor fumes and espresso. She wandered through, feeling like a stranger until she walked up to a small table where Rita Desjardin was sat, drinking a small black coffee.

"You called me here?" Lucy asked as she hesitantly sat down.

"I saw you posted an article online exposing Carrie White and Rachel Lang." Rita explained as she took a sip of her coffee. She looked about as uncomfortable of Lucy in the cafe.

"Yeah, it's time the world knows." Lucy explained. She knew she posted it to early, people will be wanting to kill Carrie but surely she deserved it?

"People still think Tupac and Elvis are still alive...They even have evidence to back it up but people still don't believe them." Rita explained, she kept looking at someone behind Lucy, he had his back turned and just sat there.

"See I find it weird that I get a call from you five minutes after I posted it, like you were watching me." Lucy argued. The man behind her stood up and turned around.

"I've been watching you ever since Jess took an interest in you, she does that...Sees the best in people." A tall redheaded man said as he approached her from behind, he put his hands on Lucys shoulders. His hands were strong, he could tear a book in half if he wanted. His voice was calm and soothing but there was something behind it, you could tell he was hiding back a scream.

He walked around Lucy and sat next to her, she looked at him and nearly screamed herself, she knew who this was...Tristan. His hair had grown a bit as well as a small beard. He had a few scars on his face as well as his knuckles.

"This is Tristan." Rita explained.

"In your article you mention how you were worried about publishing in case it would insight her wrath and you have no way to 'kill a god'. I can help." Tristan explained as he looked into Lucy's eyes, she started to think about what he was saying but as he stared her down, she felt like she was being pushed to side with him. She looked at Rita, her hand was shaking and she looked terrified as Tristan looked at her.

 **Late night reading**

Carrie was sat in her living room reading the article that Lucy had published about her. Danny was on the floor playing with toys whilst Carrie played Elton John. Jess walked into the room and Carrie just stared at her.

"So she did it?" Jess asked, she knew the answer. She blamed herself, this was her fault after all.

"I'm not my father, I'm not the kind of person he was….But what can we do?" Carrie asked, she was clearly lost about what she should do.

"Ralph had mercy, he just showed it at the worst of times." Arthur explained as he walked into the room, he looked tired and a little nervous.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Tristan is alive, what do you think? And what is he doing with Rita? Will Lucy side with them and what will Ralph do? Is there anything you'd like to see? Until next time, have fun.**


	7. Devils

**Chapter 7: Devils**

They say the perfect thing to wake up to is the sound of birds chirping but unfortunately for anyone in Vegas, you were never going to hear the birds singing in the morning. Chris West rested in his bed, awoken by the sound of traffic and vacuuming in the hallway. He booked himself into a posh hotel the night before when he met Janet at the casino downstairs. They both laid naked in bed, he looked around the pure white room and crawled out. He looked back at the long haired brunette and smiled. He grabbed his dressing gown and walked over to the coffee table where he left a bottle of wine and his phone.

"Room service." Someone yelled as they knocked on the door. Chris looked at the door, he was suspicious since he didn't remember ordering anything. He slowly walked over to the door and looked through the eye hole to reveal one of the cleaning ladies.

Chris slowly opened the door but as he did he noticed the woman was looking down, hiding her tears. Chris panicked, his heart stopped as he jumped backwards, slamming the door. The woman fell to the ground as a bullet hit her in the head. Chris turned around and ran for his suitcase. The door burst open and a figure walked in, he was dressed in an expensive suit but wore a skull mask. He raised his pistol and shot the screaming girl in the bed three times before aiming it at Chris.

"No powers?" The assassin asked as he fired his gun. The bullet flew out of the barrel but stopped in the air, it simply stopped there as Chris walked towards it. Chris raised his hands and threw them to the right, the assassin was thrown into the window, screaming as his back hit the glass causing it to crack.

"Just to skilled." Chris said as his suitcase opened itself and an expensive suit flew out of it. The shirt and trousers danced around him as he waved his arms and legs. A small pistol emerged from his suitcase as his blazer flew towards him. He was wearing a black expensive suit that matched his hair.

"But full of yourself." The assassin said as Chris took away his gun, he raised his silver gun as the other one fell to pieces.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Chris asked as he made the glass crack even more but the more it cracked, the more Chris was concentrating. The assassin stared at him through the mask, Chris' gun started to move towards his head, he looked at the assassin with fear painted all over his face. He couldn't stop it as the gun got closer to his face, it finally fired just before it would have done any damage.

Chris dropped the gun and lost his concentration. The assassin ran towards Chris and kicked him in the chest, he then punched him in the throat, then twice in the face. Chris fell back, he spat out some blood and teeth and tried to get up but the assassin kicked him in the face again.

"You going to tell me who I pissed off?" Chris asked as he tried to get back up, the assassin threw him into the wall.

"It's not who you pissed off but what you can do." The assassin explained as he removed the mask and threw it onto the floor, revealing his true face.

"Tristan? What's going on?" Chris asked as he looked up at Tristan, he just stood there with his fists clenched.

"I have a plan….And I need you." Tristan explained as he used his powers to throw Chris' head back into the wall, he screamed out in pain as Tristan grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up. Chris' pupils grew smaller as his throat was crushed, he gasped for air but as Tristan's grip only grew stronger as his victim craved the air that was being taken away from him.

 **Deal with the devil**

Ralph was walking down the street, he kept looking over his shoulder, watching everyone who walked past him. He stepped into the old cafe where he used to get his jobs and looked around. The place had barely changed, it still stunk of bleach but the cafe still looked nice. He looked around to see Anatoli sat at a table, nursing a coffee.

"Place still smells like bleach." Ralph said as he sat down. The waitress walked over and placed a mug on the table, she started to pour and Ralph quickly took the mug, smiling to the waitress as he did.

"Why are you here Ralph? You made it quite clear you wanted out of our game." Anatoli said as he sipped his coffee.

"I need help, there's this guy." Ralph explained as he gulped down his coffee.

"The one that attacked the laundromat...Yes, I'm aware." Anatoli replied. He knew what this was about, he wasn't an idiot but he still wanted Ralph to ask.

"Well, he's after me...He's threatened everyone...I need…" Ralph tried to explain but he just couldn't, anybody could see that he was trying

"You need equipment?" Anatoli asked.

"...Yeah." Ralph said hesitantly, he knew Anatoli would be skeptical to help him out but he was hoping that their history would convince him.

"It's going to cost you." Anatoli explained. Ralph panicked, he didn't have much money so he was going to have to make a deal.

"I've got no money." Ralph said, Anatoli stared at him for a full minute and sighed.

"Then I need you to do something for me." Anatoli replied, Ralph closed his eyes and nodded.

Anatoli took Ralph outside, he followed the older man to a small carpark behind the cafe. He walked up to one of the garages and banged on the door, they had to wait a second before the door opened, inside was a tall Jamaican man. He was nearly as tall as the garage and had a shaved head, he had a grill in his mouth with the word 'fuck' painted onto it, Ralph also noticed his glass eye that was painted to look like a cat eye. He wore all dirty jeans and a brown jumper that stunk of weed.

"Ralph, this is Trevor." Anatoli said as he introduced the two, they shook hands but didn't look at each other.

"What can I do for you?" Trevor asked, his speech was slurred and a little broken. Ralph knew these injuries weren't caused by accidents. He noticed a small scar under his chin.

"I need guns...Powerful guns."

"You've come to the right place." Trevor said as he gave a toothy smile, revealing his grill. He walked over to a large trunk and opened it. He pulled out a few objects and laid them carefully on the ground, they were wrapped up in clothes and jackets. He unwrapped them revealing a couple of weapons.

"This it?" Ralph asked, he was disappointed as he looked at the hunting shotguns and rusty pistols.

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked, he was slightly offended.

"I'm going up against a former marine who has enough firepower to take down all of your guys without having to reload...I need better." Ralph argued as he picked up one of the rusty pistols, it was heavy and old, he knew it wouldn't fire properly.

"There isn't any better, the police have cracked down on one of my guys...This is all that is left until further notice." Anatoli explained. Ralph just stared at the guns and huffed. He picked up the hunting shotgun and inspected it before nodding.

"Excellent." Trevor yelled as he started to pick up the guns and put them back into the trunk. The two walked out of the garage, Anatoli grabbed Ralph by the shoulder.

"Remember, I'm going to need you to do something for me...I'll make sure you get something to help out later." Anatoli said before walking away. Ralph nodded as he wrapped the shotgun up, he was a little annoyed that he couldn't get better equipment but maybe the hardware store might have something better.

 **The Demons pit**

Lucy was taken to an apartment block by Tristan and Rita. It had been recently built after Joseph attacked, they were trying to rebuild the town but they had been hit so hard that there wasn't any money for it. After the Black Prom the whole town fell, there was no money to repair and after Rachel and Joseph, people just gave up. Crime had gone through the roof as well as unemployment but it had slowly started to change after a series of revitalization around the town. The first of which was a new, affordable apartment complex that had been headed by a man called Tristan Heart, the man who is trying to rebuild Maine.

"Why am I here?" Lucy asked. She had been asking herself that question for hours but she felt compelled to go with him. Her eyes darted over to Rita who just looked terrified, she stood in the corner and tried to keep her eyes up but you knew she wanted to look at the floor.

"Good aren't they? Affordable homes for the victims of the Whites." Tristan said as he walked around the apartment.

"Why are you showing me this?" Lucy asked.

"Do you know Rita?" Tristan asked as he pointed to her.

"...No." Lucy replied as she looked at the middle aged teacher.

"Tell her how I found you." Tristan said as he got close to Rita, he put his hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes.

"Lost, broken...Without a purpose." Rita explained.

"And what is your purpose?"

"The Whites killed people...They are demons and demons need to be killed." Rita struggled to explain, it was like the words were pulled out of her mouth.

"I get it...I get it." Lucy said. She could see that Rita was about to scream, Tristan walked over to her...Staring into her soul.

"Why am I showing you this? Because I know you know where they're hiding...I want you to show me." Tristan explained. Lucy took a step back but Tristan still leaned over her, looking down upon her.

"And if I don't?" Lucy asked. She wasn't the biggest fan of the Whites but this guy seemed different, he seemed a little intense.

"Carrie White and Rachel Lang are the spawn of the devil, they're just going to infect this town..I mean, look at Joseph. He was an ordinary kid until he met the Whites." Tristan explained. Lucy looked at the door and wanted to run but couldn't. She felt like she had been chained to the ground.

"Joseph was already disturbed." Lucy argued, she didn't know too much about him other than what she read in the papers.

"You're a smart girl but you don't know what kind of people they really are." Tristan explained as he got even closer to her, his icy breath gave her goosebumps.

"What kind of person are you?" Lucy asked.

"The Devil." Tristan whispered into her ear. Lucy just looked at Rita in the background, scratching her wrists as she looked at the floor.

 **Meeting in the moonlight**

Carrie and Arthur were walking down the street, the moonlight shined down upon them as they strolled towards the church. They were going to the church to help out with a late night meeting that was being held, they were trying to find ways to raise funds to fix up the place. They told their parents that they were going to the library to study but in reality they had just gone for dinner, they wanted to be by themselves for a little bit.

"What if they find out?" Carrie asked, she was worried if her mother found out that she had lied, she hated to lie,

"Nobody's going to find out."Arthur reassured. He made sure they went to this small chinese restaurant at the edge of town.

The two walked towards the church, it wasn't a big thing but quite a few people were going. It was going to be a glorified raffle but people only went so that they could see each other. The two teenagers approached the entrance where Ralph and Margaret were waiting.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Margaret asked as Ralph smoked his third cigarette.

"...I don't know, I honestly have no idea what to do." Ralph admitted, Margaret could see that he wa genuinely worried and really didn't need anymore problems.

"Just get it done." Margaret whispered into his ear before kissing him on the cheek. The two teenagers appeared in front of them, causing Ralph to throw it cigarette away.

"Come on, let's go in." Ralph said as he turned around and walked in.

The church meeting wasn't anything too big. McHale was stood with two old ladies, discussing the upcoming school fair. His eyes darted to Carrie and Ralph, he smiled at the old ladies and walked away. He started to walk towards them, Carrie noticed and rubbed her hands together, she wanted to crush Arthur's hand but they were still keeping quiet about their relationship. Ralph looked at him and put his hand on Carrie's shoulder.

"You better be fucking careful...I'm getting tired of covering up your shit." John Hargensen spat out at McHale before he walked over. The lawyer had to run over to him and warn him before disappearing into the crowd again.

"Stay by me." Ralph whispered to Carrie.

The night had gone smoothly. Carrie and Arthur enjoyed each other's company as everyone else was talking. Ralph noticed the lack of alcohol and started to get a little agitated. He was trying to relax but had no idea what to do about Tristan. He stood in the corner, sipping a coffee as Margaret chatted to a few of the other ladies who helped with church events.

"Funny isn't it? We go around doing whatever we want and then beg for forgiveness, saying that they weren't responsible for their actions...That it wasn't their fault." A familiar voice said as he walked over to Ralph. He turned his head and he froze, standing right infront of him was Tristan.

 **Hell**

Jess woke up in what felt like a cold, dark room. She coughed as she rolled off the tattered mattress. She wondered the pitch black room, trying to find anything that could help her. She thought she found a switch and took the risk of switching it, luckily it turned on the lights, revealing her prison.

She found herself in a large room, it was like an apartment where something had tried to knock the walls down. She wondered around, nearly tripping over a blue matt that has several guns on it. She continued to look around, walking past the table with several open jars and a board with pictures of all the camp children. Then she walked through one hole in the wall and screamed as loud as she could, she saw Chris strapped to the wall. He had several tubes attached to him that lead to bags filled with blood.

Chris looked down on her, his skin had gone turned dark grew and he was more bone than flew at this point. He only looked at Jess as she put her hand on the cold, lifeless face. She knew he was alive but could only imagine the pain. Jess started to cry and utter to herself for a few minutes and then heard something cough behind her. She froze before she could turn around. There was a child, laying on a bed with a tube attached to him and a bag of blood on the other end, the child looked healthy but was clearly in pain.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So to sum up, Tristan has been kidnapping people and playing around with their blood, what is he doing? What will Ralph do now that he is back with the Russians? What is Tristan trying to do with Lucy and Rita? Until next time, have fun.**


	8. Gates to hell

**Chapter 8: Gates to hell**

 ***aquamarine: Tristan hates Ralph because of an incident that happened between the two, Tristan wants revenge but also something else that Ralph has.**

 ***Guest: 10 or 11 chapters….Also Chris grew up with Ralph and Tristan.**

Ralph was stood inside the church with his greatest enemy stood next to him, Tristan. Hey stood in the crowded room of people who only wanted to do good, unaware of the fact that two devils were about to decide who gets to rule hell.

"Who knew that you could ever settle down? Raise a family and everything." Tristan taunted as he pointed to Carrie. Ralph just looked at him, resisting the urge to strangle him.

"Where's Jess?" Ralph asked.

"Is that all you care about? Our little sister? Not Chris or Jack or any of the others?" Tristan asked. He chuckled a little but Ralph's heart just sunk lower than it already was.

"What's happened to the others?" Ralph asked.

"Our home burnt down Ralph but the idea of it lived on...To create soldiers, the perfect soldier." Tristan explained, he sounded like he was a preacher describing heaven.

"Not soldiers….Killers. Soldiers fight for something, they just wanted us to go in and destroy...Like a demon." Ralph argued but Tristan didn't care, he just looked at Ralph and smiled.

"And you're the devil Ralph...Our humble leader who baptised us in fire and unleashed us upon the world."

"How are you alive?" Ralph asked. He needed to know, he had lost so much sleep trying to work it out, how could he be alive after being taken all those years ago?

"Oh I bet you'd like to know, has it been crushing you? Tearing your insides apart….I was in an Afghan prison for a year, stuck in some cave where I was beaten and starved till I couldn't use my powers...And then one day they came to finish me off, I was no use to them so they got their machete and…" Tristan asked. He sounded angry,

"You killed them?" Ralph asked.

"We're born to be killers Ralph...Eighty four with my hands and their weapons." Tristan explained. He looked at his hands that were perfectly still. Ralph was shocked by this but he knew that deep down, he had done similar things.

"Where is she?"

"Safe...For now. Do you think your daughter will have your powers? She'll gain the ability to spread death and destruction wherever she goes." Tristan mocked which really angered Ralph.

"Where is Jess?" Ralph asked for the final time.

"You'll find out..Enjoy some time with your family, not all of us can have one...No matter how hard we try." Tristan said as he walked away from Ralph. Ralph froze for a second, trying to work out what he meant.

"Wait…." Ralph said as he ran towards him but Tristan smiled. Ralphs head started to hurt, he felt dizzy all of a sudden and the world just started to spin but only for a second. Once Ralph came back to his senses, Tristan had disappeared.

Ralph scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath but as he did, Anatoli approached him, holding a cheap mobile phone.

"I need you to repay me." Anatoli said as he handed him the phone and began to walk away.

 **Tunnels of deception**

Jess was stood in the dark room with Chris. He was pinned to the wall and had blood being ripped out of him and stuffed into a young child. Jess nearly screamed as she looked at the horror show that was the room.

"Jess?" Chris asked in disbelief. He could barely speak, all of his energy had been pulled out of him but there was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Yeah...It's me...It's ok now." Jess said as she tried to take Chris down. She used her powers to tear the metal straps off him and then held him in her arms. As soon as she ripped off the tubes, Chris suddenly felt relieved but the child started to scream.

Jess looked at the screaming child who was attached to the wires and Jess quickly got Chris out of there. She dragged him into the other room so that they could escape the noise. She used her powers to knock down a wall and ran outside. Jess emerged from the hole to reveal that she was in the sewers.

They could still hear the screams from the child as they started to run down the tunnel. Jess felt the guilt tear her insides apart. How could she leave the child? She thought to herself but Chris was getting heavy and he was clearly in pain. As they started to run for what seemed like a mile, Jess started to fear that they were going in circles. She could barely see where she was going and worst of all had no idea where she was going. They could still hear the screams but suddenly, out of nowhere they stopped. Jess was even more worried at this point.

Chris had falled to the ground and thrown up what seemed to be a mixture of blood and vomit. He looked like he was out, he was too ill. He sat down with his back to the wall and started to breathe.

"I'm sorry, I'm out...I'm too tired." Chris mumbled to himself.

"No you're not...Come on, please." Jess said as she tried to pick him up but as she did, she could hear a noise. It was like thunder travelling through the tunnels. It was getting louder, getting closer to her.

She knew the noise was right in front of her, she was thrown back with Chris and hit the ground. As she got up, she could see Tristan walking down the tunnel. Chris tried to stand up, he was to weak to but he still wanted to try.

"The child died Jess...You killed it." Tristan screamed as he got closer to them.

"How did you find us?" Jess asked.

"I spent three weeks crawling through caves in Afghanistan...I think I can make my way through a sewer system." Tristan explained as he picked up Chris and held him by the throat. He started to strangle him with one hand and placed the other over his eye. Chris started to scream as Tristan's eyes burnt red.

Jess started to scream as Chris' body started to burn. The skin peeled off and as it hit the ground it burnt. Jess looked at the ceiling and pulled it down upon Tristan and herself. Tristan just smiled at Chris' body slowly disintegrated. Jess started to run away but she fell to the ground as if she hit a wall except nothing was there. She looked around and felt like she had a rope around her, she started to scream as it got tighter, the sewer started to collapse in itself but everything fell around her. As she looked around she was thrown up into the air and out of the sewer.

She was knocked unconscious but when she woke up, she found herself in the old camp. It was the middle of the night and she was freezing, she saw a small fire and Tristan was stood in front of it. He looked different this time, his eyes were red and his skin was grey...He looked sick but at the same time he was happy about it.

"What have you done?" Jess asked as she tried to work out what was going on. She looked around to see a large hole in the ground, she recalled that there were tunnels under the camp but she didn't remember them being like a sewer system. She looked at the fire and saw the remains of Chris on it.

"I needed the power….I thought we could create more of us but...A demon can't be born but can only be made stronger." Tristan explained. He sounded a little depressed but excited at the same time.

 **Ticket to the pit**

 _Have you ever been under somebody's influence? It's like being high, you're not sure what's actually real the entire time despite knowing that it cannot be real. That is what it's like being under Tristan's influence, you know you're not in control but you don't know which actions you're not in control of...Confusing I know. What's even worse is after._

Lucy was still in Tristan's apartment. The longer she was there, the more she learnt about who Tristan actually was or at least the illusion that he put out there. He wanted the world to see a businessman who funded community programs and not the devil that he claimed to be. She couldn't leave, she wanted to but couldn't...She also wanted to speak to Rita who just stood there...Silent. Tristan was doing work on his computer, he didn't want anyone to know his name or that he was doing the good deeds, it was odd to Lucy but then again...The devil gives a little and takes more.

"Why am I still here?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

"You want to kill Carrie right? Pull an angle out of heaven and beat her before she gets back up? Well I need to know what cloud the angle is sitting on."

"It's funny how you think they're the spawn of the devil but you consider yourself the devil." Lucy asked. She had to know but at the same time she wanted to distract Tristan.

"They're the spawn of the old devil….There can only be one. Now, show me where they are."

"...No."

"Shame, I thought you were pretty but in order for a Lion to have children of its own, it must kill the children of the previous leader." Tristan said as he put his hand around her throat and started to squeeze, he then put a hand over her eye and stared right into her soul.

Lucy could feel the fire, the burning sensation that was inflicted upon her as Tristan pulled her mind apart. He crawled through her mind and pulled the information out of her but doing so caused her insides to boil and burn her mind. Lucy started to scream as her skin slowly peeled off and burnt before it hit the ground. Her surrounding started burn as well until they were completely unrecognisable. She found herself in a dark realm where the only light came from the hell flames. Tristan was replaced by a molten statue with wings and horns, it let go of Lucy and flew away as she looked at her surroundings, as she recovered from her fall into a pit. Molten metal fell out of the sky and hit her arms, it kept falling and froze...Creating chains.

"That's what will happen to you if you betray me." Tristan said to Rita as he dropped the burnt skeleton of Lucy onto the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Rita asked as she walked over to the body,

"I needed the body and the information." Tristan explained as he poured himself a glass of vodka.

"She didn't deserve to die." Rita argued as she touched the girl's face.

"She won't stay dead long." Tristan said as he walked over to the body and smiled. He placed his hand on her and the body exhaled loudly. Rita jumped up in fear, screaming at the top of her lungs whilst Tristan just stared at her.

 **Reunion**

Arthur was sat in the garden, he was drinking a mug of coffee whilst he watched Danny play with some toys. He took a large sip of his coffee and begged for a cigarette, he tried to force it out of his head but the craving was still there.

Then it happened, the air started to feel warm and the sky got darker. Henry was experiencing one of his flashbacks but they weren't really flashbacks. He had been to hell and was pulled out but that doesn't mean you're free, they still have their sights on you and will try to bring you back.

Arthur was stood there, in the pit where the wailing corpses cried out for help but they didn't move, not with the the metallic demon stood in the distance. Arthur stood there but this time he wasn't alone with the hellspawn...Lucy was in front of him.

"You?" Arthur asked. Lucy recognised Arthur and started to speak to him.

On the other side was Carrie and Jess. Carrie was trying to make sure Arthur was alright whilst Jess took Danny inside. Rachel ran outside with a pillow and placed it under Arthur's head. They were surprised that he wasn't screaming but weren't going to complain about it, he seemed nervous and afraid.

"We….We have a problem." Arthur said as he opened his eyes. He jumped up but quickly fell back down, the two sisters caught him and made sure he was alright.

"What did you see?"

"That Lucy girl...The reporter...Who's Tristan?" Arthur explained, he was short on breath and didn't really understand, Jess was stood by the door and heard everything.

"Tristan…?" Carrie asked as she looked at her terrified aunt.

"I've got a friend on the force, I can ask her for help." Rachel asked, she was referring to Chloe who was still working at the station. They didn't really talk but would help each other out if they really needed it.

"No point...We're all dead." Jess said as she looked at her shaking hands.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So what is Tristan doing in both timelines? They are connected so don't worry. Is Lucy dead for good? And what has Ralph been told to do? Just warning you guys, me and a friend have a web series in development that we've written and are filming now so I might not be updating as normal. Until next time, have fun.**


	9. The Perfect Demon

**Chapter 9: The Perfect Demon**

 ***QDHQ: Tristan is out of his mind, he wants revenge of Ralph. He thinks he's better than everyone else but cannot accept the fact that he is alone despite making himself alone.**

Ralph White was never a man with much money but when he did have it, he spent it way too quickly. Margaret was given an old bar by her parents when they chose to retire so Ralph took over, it never made much money but he just liked having somewhere to drink. He drove to the bar on the outskirts and pulled up. The building was about to fall apart, he wanted to tear it down and rebuild it but that cost money.

The clientele inside didn't really do much, they just sat in the piss soaked bar and drowned themselves in their own misery...They might occasionally have a fight if they felt like it. Ralph walked in and approached the black haired lady at the bar, she was pouring a drink for the overweight biker who practically lived at the bar, Ralph didn't know his name but referred to him as Barney.

"How's the kid?" Ralph asked as Barbara, the waitress handed him a beer. They had known eachother for a while, he gave her the job when he took over to help improve their already damaged relationship.

"Still asking about her father...I tell her he's a no good soldier who got shot taking a piss." Barbara replied with a fake southern accent.

"Come on Barb." Ralph protested but he knew he was in the wrong.

"Why're you here?" Baraba asked as she handed him a beer.

"...Anatoli." Ralph reluctantly explained.

"What are you doing with him?" Barbara interrupted, she didn't want im returning to his old ways.

"It's not like that...I'm paying him back for some gear." Ralh explained but even he wasn't to convinced that he wouldn't' go back.

"What's happened?" Barbara asked.

"Sins are catching up with me babs….All of them." Ralph said as he downed half of the beer.

"What you gotta do?" Barbara asked.

"Their former accountant has stolen money...Gotta take him out." Ralph said as he finished the beer and slammed the bottle onto the table. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

 **Angels in the darkest places**

Lucy was still stuck in the abyss, her arms were chained upwards but as she looked up, the chains didn't seem to be attached to anything. The heat was burning her skin and boiling her blood, she felt like screaming but nobody would pay any attention. She looked over the grey landscape that reflected the orange sky.

There were people around her, rotting people who just wandered around randomly. They never said anything but just waited for the flames to consume them. A steel demon was stood in the distance, his skin was made of steel but as he moved you could see fire in the joints. He walked over to Lucy, stretching out his wings and revealing his body. Lucy noticed that the metal skin looked more like armour that had been burnt onto him rather than actual skin when up close.

"Ad Infernum damnatorum non parceres delinquenti." The demon bellowed. The other sinners didn't pay any attention but instead mumbled it to themselves.

The demon raised his hands and grabbed the chains, he squeezed them and started to roar as he did. Lucys ears started to bleed as the demon tore the chains apart. She fell to the ground and landed on her hands and knees. The demon grabbed hold of her, his hands were freezing despite the flames. She looked into his eyes to see that they were those of a mans, he didn't blink but looked terrified.

The demon took her by the throat and started to squeeze, Lucy screamed as her throat was crushed. The demon's hands started to heat up to a point that they were burning red. Lucy begged for death but she knew she couldn't so instead she endured the pain. Her body started to burn, the flames turned to a bright red as it danced on her skin. The tortured souls stopped their wandering and looked at Lucy. The flames consumed her completely, destroying everything until here was nothing left to burn but she kept screaming. Lucy prayed to fall unconscious but she couldn't, she wasn't allowed.

Then the flames started to hurt less and started to feel good. The chains dangled over her and started to melt as well, the metallic liquid hit her skin and covered her entire body in a cast of steel. Lucy started to feel better as the steel began to fuse to her skin. The demon started to whisper things to her, instructions but she could barely hear them. The demon let go when Lucy became fully covered in the metal. She looked up at the sky to see a ray of sunshine looking down upon her. She didn't realise how much she missed something so basic like sunshine but as the demon put his arms around her, embracing her, he stretched out his wings and took off into the air. Lucy didn't know what was going on but her eyes were now heavy, heavier than they had ever been….She eventually closed her eyes and then felt like she was spinning around.

She opened her eyes again but this time the world was different. As soon as she woke up, she nearly passed, she kept taking heavy breaths as if she hadn't breathed in weeks, everyone was like her first. She crawled out of the open coffin that she was laying in, it took her a few minutes to get her breath back but she finally did it.

Lucy looked at her surroundings, she had no idea where she was but she saw a wooden door. Lucy hurled herself towards it and knocked it down. The cold slapped her like a bitch, piercing her naked body. Lucy was running as fast as she could at this point, the ground cut her feet to shreds. A car was speeding behind her, the roar of the engine sent chills down her spine.

Tristan was in the car, his foot slammed the pedal and he was ready to run Lucy down. As he got closer, he could feel the rush inside of him, the game he was playing but just as he was about to get close, the car was thrown into the air and smacked into the ground. Lucy stopped and turned around to see the wreckage. Tristan crawled out and spat out some blood before getting up.

Another car appeared, it was heading towards the wreckage and suddenly stopped. Jess and Rachel jumped out of the car and watched him

"How'd you get out?" Tristan yelled as he coughed up more blood. He struggled standing up, his legs felt dead and his chest hurt.

"Ad Infernum damnatorum non parceres delinquenti." Lucy replied, she was ordered to tell him that when she saw him. Tristan smiled and then burst into laughter, he looked up at night sky, watching as the clouds formed.

"How'd you find me?" Tristan asked but he didn't care, it wasn't important.

"What have you done to yourself?" Jess asked as she looked at Tristan's grey skin, he looked like he was in pain. His eyes were yellow, he struggled keeping them open as his body started to ache.

"I wanted more like us...But there never will be anymore...Never." Tristan explained as he raised his hands into the air, looking up at the clouds. Jess grabbed a pistol out of the car and ran towards Lucy, grabbing the naked girl and bringing her back towards the car.

"Tristan stop this, please." Jessica begged but Tristan started to laugh like a madman as the clouds started to thunder.

"God knows I've tried to create more...But demons cannot be born." Tristan said as two bolts of lightning was thrown out of the sky and into Tristan's hands, he threw one bolt at Jess' car and the other towards town. The car exploded and knocked the three unconscious.

 **Intruders**

There was a saying when Ralph was a child, 'Damned to hell, do not hold me innocent'. It didn't make any sense when they were growing up but when Ralph started to work for Anatoli, it started to make sense. Every man he killed had it coming, not a single person was innocent. They may have acted like a good person but they had their darkside, their twisted inner self that inflicted harm on others….If they had been damned to hell, they were not innocent.

Ralph had been ordered to take someone out, he needed equipment and making this deal was the only way. He stalked the night, only walking through the shadows until he found the house he needed. The lights were on and the target was inside, Ralph sighed heavily and walked towards the door.

Killing was never a problem for Ralph and he never had to get to physical either, he could just snap his fingers and his targets heart will stop, it's painful of course but you don't have to watch them die, you can just walk away.

As Ralph walked out of the house, he saw Carrie walking towards him. She had her head in the sky as always but it was equally terrifying for Ralph.

"What are you doing out this late?" Ralph asked as he approached Carrie, pulling her back down to earth.

"...Dad? I was...Uh." Carrie froze as she saw him.

"What was you doing?" Ralph asked, he sounded more like a drill sergeant than a father.

"I was with Arthur, we were studying for a test." Carrie lied, Ralph smiled and looked into her eyes, he knew she was lying.

"What test?" Ralph asked, hoping to call her out.

"...Maths?" Carrie replied, she was nervous and clearly uncomfortable, something with Ralph found hilarious.

"With Arthur?" Ralph asked.

"...Yeah." Carrie said, Ralph tried to hide the laughter but failed.

"Come on, let's go home." Ralph said.

"Who was that?" Carrie asked, referring to the man in the house.

"Doesn't matter….How's school?" Ralph asked as they continued to walk down the street.

"It's good, difficult but good." Carrie admitted, she kept her eyes on the ground whilst Ralph smiled.

"Yeah I can tell by how late you're studying."

"...Yeah, it's really hard." Carrie said as she rubbed her fingers. Ralph was slightly alarmed by the tick but his phone started to go off. They turned the corner as he looked and Carrie started to run towards their house. Ralphs heart stopped as he saw the picture of his house on his phone, it had been sent to him by Tristan.

"Carrie!" Ralph screamed out as he looked at the phone. He sprinted over towards Carrie and held her tight.

"Go back to Arthur's and stay there...Got it, don't speak to anyone...Just go and study...Make sure you pass that test." Ralph said as he kissed her forehead and gently pushed her towards Arthur's house. He watched Carrie walk away before heading towards the seemingly normal house.

Ralph walked towards the house and pushed the door open, the lock had been forced off. He made his way to the living room where Margaret was sat on the sofa, crying. Tristan was stood opposite her, he turned his head and smiled at Ralph.

"Why are you doing this?" Ralph asked as he walked in. Tristan revealed his hands and pointed his finger at Margaret, his grin stretched across his face, he pointed his other hand to the radio which played the song 'Zombie'.

"You left me to die...You taught me that we can't have this life….That we are the greater beings...The monsters in the shadows...Demons." Tristan explained as he listened to the song, moving his shoulders in time with the tune.

"Let her go! Why are you doing this?" Ralph screamed as he ran towards Tristan but as he did, a chair flew across the room and smacked his leg. Ralph fell to the ground and screamed.

"Because you need to learn Ralph...No sins go unforgiven….Ad Infernum damnatorum non parceres delinquenti." Tristan explained as he put his hand over Margaret's head and started to squeeze. She screamed as Tristan used his powers to mess around with her head, it nearly knocked him unconscious but it did knock Margaret unconscious.

"No! I swear to god, I'm going to fucking kill you." Ralph said as he tried to get up but Tristan used his powers to keep him to the ground. Ralph jumped up anyway and grabbed Tristan by the throat, he slammed him against the wall.

"God? He never gave a shit about us...Just look at us." Tristan mocked as he looked into Ralph's fiery red eyes. He threw his fist into the wall so that he could intimidate Tristan.

"I'm going to kill you." Ralph said as his eyes darted to an unconscious Margaret, her nose was badly bleeding. He made the mistake of being distracted for that fatal second, Tristan used his powers to throw a cross into Ralph. The cross hit his hand which caused him to let go.

Tristan was free from Ralphs grip and ducked under the punch Ralph threw when he realised what had happened. Tristan smacked threw his nemesis into the wall and pulled out his phone.

"You don't want to kill me." Tristan said as he pulled up a picture of Jess.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Ralph screamed as he ran towards Margaret, he held her in his arms and checked for a pulse.

"You want her back? You come and get her….But you'll need to be like me when you do." Tristan said as he walked out, leaving a note on a coffee table. Ralph didn't bother with him, he just looked into his wife's unconscious eyes and felt the demon inside him growing, he could feel the fire burning.

Ralph took her upstairs to bed and called for an ambulance. As he waited he walked downstairs into the basement. He looked at his equipment but over in the corner was a trunk with a picture of him and Tristan in the army. He stared at it for a while before burning it. As the picture burnt Ralph could feel the anger rising, he power to do what he wanted to do but maybe not what he needed to do, he didn't care though...He stood in his basement, standing like a statue, he then grabbed his equipment and left, emerging like a demon leaving hell, ready to unleash its destructive power upon the world…

 **In the dirt**

Carrie was sat in her home. She was waiting for the others to return home, she was nervous because of the weather. The lightning was vicious, everything it touched burnt. Carrie started to lock up the house. The wind was getting louder and started to sound more like screams, the thunder screamed at her, she tried to ignore it but couldn't. Danny and Arthur were in bed but they'd probably get woken up by the weather. As she walked over to shut the curtains, a lamppost burst through the window and knocked Carrie to the floor.

As she got up, she noticed Tristan walking towards her. She tried to get up but he kicked her to the floor and punched her whilst she was down.

"I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Tristan whispered as Carrie fell unconscious.

It didn't feel like long but the sun was on its way up. Carrie woke up in the middle of what was left of the campsite. Her head was aching and her face was covered in blood from the attack. She looked around to see: Arthur, Jess, Rachel and Lucy all tied up next to her. They tried to get up but they were all in pain.

Tristan was stood in front of them with the sunrise behind him. As the adults woke up they all started to notice one fatal thing...Danny was on the floor.

"Tristan? What are you doing?" Lucy asked as she coughed up blood. She was still naked but there was a jacket next to her which she quickly grabbed.

"Danny? What the fuck?" Carrie said as she saw her daughter in the arms of the psychopath. Her heart was racing

"Your father hurt me Carrie….In ways that no one ever could...It's funny, I've spent so much time trying to find ways to create us or improve upon us but...I've just had a thought…

I am perfect, the perfect specimen and you are all imperfections. You are spawned from a demon which makes you dirty...There can never be more because they'll never be perfect." Tristan said as he picked up a machete that was in the dirt.

"Just don't hurt my daughter...Please." Carrie cried but Tristan walked up to her with the machete. He placed the baby in front of her and took a few steps back, he pointed the blade at the others who remained silent.

"You're going to pay for your fathers sins little girl." Tristan said.

 **Ok, first of all I'm really sorry I am so late, I've literally had no time. Now, what is Tristan going to do? He does want revenge on Ralph but also wants to create more like him but can't. What will Ralph do? And what is Tristan going to do? Until next time, have fun.**


	10. The hunt for Carrie White part 1

**Hello and welcome, first of all...Sorry it's been a long time since I uploaded but I basically got writers block and couldn't end it for a while so now we have a three part ending.**

 **The hunt for Carrie White part 1**

That night and that smell of piss and puke woke Lucy up from a deep slumber. She looked around to see that she had awoken in a police cell and not after a fun night out. Her head was burning as well as her eyes, it felt like she had been staring at the sun for an hour. She tried to remember what had happened the night before but everything was blurry and then it hit her like a storm….Tristan.

Tristan had lined them all up and had the baby in front of him but what did he do? She tried to remember but her memories were too blurry. She remembered him getting ready to kill all of them and then there was a flash of bright light which was followed by fire and a faint figure…Then nothing.

The door burst open and a man staggered in. He wasn't particularly tall, nothing above six foot and didn't really take care of himself. He hadn't shaved in several days making his stubble rough and his blonde, greasy hair was slit back revealing his greasy forehead. He looked exhausted as he sat down, he clearly hadn't been home in a few days. He threw a folder onto the table and slowly opened it, revealing a picture of Tristan. He coughed slightly but refused to cover his mouth, grossing Lucy out.

"My name is detective George Bay…Do you know why you're here?" George asked. Lucy just sat there, staring at him, unable to speak which caused him to sigh.

"Look, you were found naked in the middle of the woods, part of which had burnt down. Eyewitnesses say that individuals like Carrie White and Rachel Lang were seen near the area which doesn't make sense since they're dead now aren't they? I get it, you don't want to _*cough*_ talk but this is serious." George explained, he sounded angry but he just wanted to close his eyes. Lucy looked at the file and then back at him.

"I don't remember anything." Lucy explained, she struggled to speak, it was like coughing up sand. Her answer did not please George though, he seemed even more pissed off.

"Well why don't you go through this file and let me know if there's anything that catches your memory…Like Tristan." George said as he pushed the file towards her. As he said that her eyes widened, she remembered Tristan and he could tell. He coughed even more and walked out of the room, leaving her with the file. Lucy went through it, trying to piece together what happened.

 **Flashback**

Ralph was sat in his car, drinking a beer and on the phone. He was informing Arthur's parents that they may need to look after Carrie for a little bit longer since he had to work out of town but that wasn't true, he had a mission to do. He drove down the dark road thinking about Margaret, he'd taken her to hospital but they wouldn't be able to fix what Tristan had done to her. He kept thinking about their days together, growing up in the camp and then joining the army and started to wonder if any of it was worth it. He kept his duffle bag in the back, it had all of his old army gear which he knew he'd need. He stared at the note Tristan gave him and thought about Jess and then Carrie and the person he killed for his old gangster friends.

He drove out of town to an old abandoned cabin. It had become one of those places for junkies to spend their days but there were rumours it was haunted, that a ghost would kill anyone who went inside. He parked outside and wandered in, he saw a small light but assumed it was the junkies. He reached for the duffle bag and took a small pistol and a knife. He ran towards the building and used his powers to force the door open.

The inside of the building was covered in damp and the smell of it nearly caused Ralph to throw up. He tried to ignore it and climbed the broken staircase to find the room with the light. He walked down the corridor and forced another door open but what was inside nearly caused him to run. Inside the room was several dead junkies and Jess in the corner, she was unconscious and her arms were covered in cuts. Her skin was pale and she couldn't breathe, she'd lost a near lethal amount of blood. He looked at the chemistry set by her and deduced that he'd used her blood to recreate the powers but something felt wrong, something wasn't right. He picked her up and walked out of the building, trying to work out why Tristan would tell him her location.

 **Present**

Lucy was still in the room, she'd read the file but couldn't remember anything. George opened the door and took the file away from her. He held his arm out, gesturing for her to leave.

"Times up." George said. Lucy skeptically got up and slowly walked towards the exit, he then pushed her out of the room and slammed the door.

"Let me guess. You didn't remember anything?" George said as he took her into the police bullpen.

"No." Lucy murmured, still trying to get her voice back.

"Funny that." George snarkily said.

"You don't have to be a dick." Lucy argued.

"I haven't been home in four days because Tristan Driskill has decided to play fucking Lex Luthor and try to experiment on a bunch of people. You were my only lead and you're useless so fuck off." George said as he suddenly stopped her in her path. He was clearly angry about his position but he was probably like this all of the time.

"I think I know what he wants." Lucy said as George tried to walk away.

"What?" George huffed as he turned around, he clearly didn't care about what she had to say.

"I think he wanted to create more super powered people…Like Carrie White." Lucy said.

"Fuck off." George said as he turned around and walked away.

George was exhausted, he learnt to hate his job and the people that came with it. He managed to make his way to his desk and collapsed in front of it and sighed. He wanted to go home but what to? He'd been having problems with his wife for so long that he knew going home was just going to lead to more problems but he was so tired...So he thought he'd give it a try.

The drive home was long and tiresome, keeping his eyes open was a struggle. He felt bad about the way he spoke to the girl but he spoke to everyone like that. He started to think about the good old days when he cared about his job, when his partner Daniel Callaghan wasn't in prison for the murder of the city's top lawyer. He had a tendency to get angry whenever the White family name got involved, ever since that prom night all those years ago or that party where Rachel Lang went mental or that prick Joseph who thought he was a comic book villain, they were all connected because some drunk years ago didn't know how to keep his mouth shut….Prick.

George finally made it home to find it quiet, the only thing that decorated the place was a series of boxes and a note that he didn't want to read, he knew what it said. He didn't want to deal with this, he might as well go back to work.

He wanted to investigate Tristan Driskill. He didn't understand the guy, he was a key player in a pharmaceutical company but nobody really knew him, he just came out of nowhere and everyone just accepted it. If only Daniel was here, he'd know what to do but the prick was in prison and he had to do it himself.

 **X**

There was a river outside Chamberlaine, people didn't really pay much attention to it since there were no fish in it, there was too much pollution. The only people who went there were junkies who needed their fix in peace.

Two men were stumbling through the forest, they were ready to spend the afternoon under the influence of some mixture that was cooked up in a rat infested kitchen. As they approached the dirty river they noticed a body emerge from it. The man crawl out of the river was Tristan except he was badly burnt.

"What the fuck?" One of the junkies asked.

"My powers." The man said as he wiped the mud from his face, revealing himself to be Tristan. He tried to use his powers but he had no such luck, his powers were not there. He slowly walked towards the two terrified men.

He leaped forward and threw one of them against a tree and punched him in the face several times. He may not be able to use his powers but years of military training is still available to him. Once he was unconscious, Tristan turned to the second one.

"It's nothing personal, I just need a change of clothes." Tristan said as he slowly walked towards the man.

It didn't take long for Tristan to get back to his office, it was getting inside it that was the problem. Before taking over the company, Tristan had developed a skill involving his powers, to manipulate the minds of those around him but ever so slightly. He couldn't control thoughts but simply push them in the right direction, like making people think that he runs a company and not somebody else but now he didn't have those powers.

He snuck his way past security and up to his office. He noticed his secretary going through his desk, probably cleaning it but one could never be too careful.

"Can I help you Jaz?" Tristan asked as he slowly walked up behind her, she was naïve and straight out of college, didn't know what true evil really was.

"Sir, I didn't expect to see you." Jaz said as she spun around and touched her chest to feel her heartbeat. Her other hand was behind her back, holding onto something, a notebook perhaps. She was disgusted by his dirty clothing but he felt the same about her.

"What you got there?" He asked as he pointed to the notebook. He stepped closer to her, ready to tear it from her hands as well as her throat.

Jaz started to panic, Tristan knew she was but he didn't want her to scream. It had to be quiet and quick. His illusion was starting to fade and people were going to question how he got the job so he needed to go but the notebook was essential.

"Did you find his notebook?" An unfamiliar voice asked from another room. As Tristan turned around he saw George Malone walk into the office and freeze as he locked eyes on Tristan. Tristan started to panic, he only wanted his notebook.

"Tristan Driskill?" George asked as he slowly reached for his pistol. Two more officers walked into the room and revealed their weapons. Tristan knew he wouldn't get out of this, he had to go with them.

 **X**

Lucy was picked up by Casey, her friend at the police station. The drive home was short and silent but Casey didn't really want to let any of it go. She was exhausted and Casey could tell so he kept it silent until he got bored and played the radio. She then closed her eyes, trying to forget the hell that she went through but she knew it would never leave her. Then the phone started to ring.

She regretted answering it but she was too tired to think about not doing it. Then there was that voice, the miserable prick.

"Lucy? This is Detective Bay, from the station." George explained. He sounded annoyed, his stubbornness was getting the better of him as he struggled to get the words out.

"Fuck do you want?" Lucy asked.

"We have Tristan is custody, he'll only speak to you...Can you come down?" George finally spat out. Lucy waited a moment and then another just to annoy the detective.

"Fine." She finally muttered.

It didn't take long for her to go down to the station but it felt like forever, she scratched her wrist until they were practically bleeding. When she finally got to the station, she quickly made her way into the interrogation room with George in the observation room. Lucy sat there for a few minutes with a mug of coffee until Tristan finally walked in and sat down.

"If he's going to try and run, he'll do it now." George said to the machine operator Rodney who had been working with him for a few years.

"They gave you coffee...They gave me shit, literal shit." Tristan said as he watched Lucy take a swig from her near cold cup of coffee.

"I got the same as well. Why am I here?" She replied as she dropped the mug onto the table, spilling some of it.

"What do you remember? What happened?" Tristan asked. He could see she had a thousand questions but he didn't care about that, he wanted his own answered.

"I dunno, a flash of light and then everyone was gone." Lucy replied but Tristan wasn't satisfied with her answer, she knew more than she thought.

"That wasn't a flash of light. Arthur, escaped from hell but he was still tied to it and hell doesn't like it when you leave." Tristan said smiling, hoping to scare her into revealing what she knows.

"I went to hell as well?" Lucy asked, she thought she did but the last few months felt wrong to her, as if someone told her what had happened.

"I know and you're going to go back sooner or later but Arthur was different. He killed himself, banished to there and he ain't leaving without a fight. They came for him and took him." Tristan explained with that devilish grin of his slapped onto his face.

"And the others?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno, ran away like that coward Ralph." Tristan spat. She could tell he hated him but to what extent? Why? Her journalist side was kicking in.

"What do you mean by that? You seem to hate him but why?" Lucy asked, she knew Tristan was an interrogator but was useless without his torture equipment whereas she knew what questions to ask to get hi angry and lose his guard.

"Because he abandoned me! We were soldiers and as soon as I got myself into some trouble...He ran and left me to die." Tristan yelled as he slammed his wrists onto the table.

"So you're going to kill his daughter?" Lucy asked.

"As those shroom filled bitches as the camp said...Kill the bloodline." Tristan explained.

"Why am I here?" Lucy finally asked, he'd opened up and was ready to talk to her.

"The hunt is on Lucy, the hunt for Carrie White and I'm gonna need your help."

 **X**

Summer was the worst time of year for people who hated the outdoors. Their skin burnt as soon as the sun touched it, their mouths went dry yet all they did was sweat. The sun had made a habit out of roasting the streets for the last week and anyone who dared walk out in it. A young woman had made the mistake of stepping into the sunlight. The pale blonde girl walked towards a bar on the outskirts of Chamberlaine that looked like it needed a few more customers. The rumours were that it had become haunted but some fool had tried to reopen it.

As she walked inside, her summer dress started to stick to her skin from the sweat and her hat covered the majority of her face. She walked towards the bar where the young guy behind the bar.

"I'll take a bushmills." The girl said as she sat at the bar.

"You look like you're going somewhere." The bartender said as he poured her the drink.

"Something like that." The girl said as she took off her hat, revealing the pale face but blood red eyes.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review, favourite and follow. What questions do you want answered? And what do you think happened to everyone? Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
